Round Two
by the unknown spirit
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki fails to stop Madara his world becomes lost. Now he has been given a chance to make things right, only this time he is not the only Naruto Uzumaki. Time travel. Also NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Greetings people of the internet, The Unknown Spirit (me) has decided to try writing a story, I make no promises that it will be good only that I will try my best to make it good. Now this story will be a time travel/ alternate dimension story, meaning that the entire story itself will be time travel oriented but it may make an appearance in a future story that deals with alternate dimensions. With that out the way, I present to you **_**Round Two**_

"_How could this have happened?_" thought a tired, beat up, broken, body of a ninja to nobody in particular has he lied looking up at the night sky, more specifically the moon which was slowly but surely transforming. Said ninja was a tall young man about sixteen years old, of blond hair and blue eyes, whose clothes consisted of an orange and brown jacket and matching pants. This young man was Naruto Uzumaki. Not that it would matter in a few minutes anyway.

Naruto Uzumaki, genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, son of ninjas Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, apprentice to Jiriaya the Sanin, self proclaimed future Hokage, and believed by many to be the Child of the Prophecy had failed. Everything he and so many others had fought for with all their strength had been destroyed by an enemy far more powerful than they could have ever imagined. This enemy went by the name of Madara Uchiha now known as the 2nd Sage of Six Paths.

Madara had done what no ninja had been able to do before, bring the entire shinobi world to its knees. In one fell swoop he destroyed what remained of the Shinobi Alliance as well as returning the revived Hokages to their graves. He had done this using the power of the Ten Tails which he would now use to finish his mission of placing the entire world in an illusion. Naruto Uzumaki had been the last obstacle in his way and now he was defeated.

"I must admit you were far more tenacious than I had expected Naruto. Even with your Alliance destroyed, your comrades slain your friends killed, and your father sent back to the dead, you still tried to fight me." Madara said calmly as he stood over Naruto. "Then again I suppose that was to be expected, that girl did say that was your nindo. Even in the face of certain death you never gave up. That is an admirable quality Mr. Uzumaki"

The girl was named Hinata Hyuuga and she had been one of the last members of the Alliance who spent the remainder of her life protecting Naruto.

If Naruto had any strength left he would have rose up and tried to hit Madara for mentioning Hinata but he didn't and Naruto knew it too. He knew that he had no strength left in him to do anything. He didn't even have the energy to speak. All he could do now was lie there and watch as the world he had endured as a child and defended as an adult was sucked away from him to be replaced by an illusion.

"Go to death knowing that you have my respect Naruto and that our dream of a peaceful world will come true at last. Even if it's not the one you so foolishly thought was possible. Farewell." Said Madara before unleashing the last jutsu Naruto would ever feel**. **

**Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu **cried Madara as a mass of flames shot from Madara's mouth and engulfed Naruto. If it had been anyone else they would have probably screamed in horror and pain if they were engulfed in flames but Naruto had been too badly beaten to feel or fear pain now. As he closed his eyes for what surely be the final time, all he could feel was regret.

When Naruto awoke all he saw was darkness and all he could hear were his own thoughts. "_Why am I such a failure? I failed at bring Sasuke back, I failed at becoming Hokage, I failed to keep my friends alive, and I failed at being the Child of the Prophecy. Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?! I should have beaten him. I was destined to beat him! I…."_

Realization dawned on Naruto that very moment and boy was it bitter sweet. Only now when it was too late did Naruto realize why he had failed at beating Madara."_I went through this entire war believing I was destined to beat him when I should have just said screw destiny I'm going to beat him regardless of what any stupid prophecy says. Since when did I become old Neji? Hehehe" _Naruto's thoughts of the past always made him laugh with nostalgia and at a time like this when he pretty much screwed up everything, laughter was very much needed."_I guess death isn't so bad. I'll get to be with my parents, Pervy-Sage and my friends again and maybe I'll get to know Hinata a little more now. Yeah I don't think being dead will be all that bad." _Thought Naruto as he lied in the darkness. Here in Death's embrace would he finally have peace he so longed for. However, fate had not dealt its final hand to Naruto Uzumaki just yet. In fact fate decided to give him a second chance.

**Four Years ago in the Hidden Leaf Forrest**

"Congratulations Naruto you are a ninja." Iruka said happily to a young Naruto Uzumaki. That Naruto looked at his new headband in awe before quickly hugging his sensei.

**A few miles outside the Hidden Leaf Village.**

A blinding light appears for a fraction of a second before vanishing but not before dispensing a sixteen year old onto the ground who looks a lot like young Naruto Uzumaki.

**Well what do you guys think? I know it's probably not the best start but I will try to make it better as I continue, thanks for taking the time to read and if you could leave a review it would be greatly appreciated. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: We're in the Fcking Past

**Greetings people of the internet. I have returned with Chapter 2 of**_** Round Two. **_**Thanks to everyone who decided to read it. Special thanks to the following who took the time to be the first reviewers: **

**kaley beer**

**Davey129**

**Paimon**

* * *

><p><strong>In Older Naruto' Mind.<strong>

The first thing Naruto noticed was the fact that he was still in his mind and not somewhere that looked like the afterlife_. "That's weird I figured the afterlife would look a little bit different from my mind. Or Is my mind the afterlife? No, that would be stupid." _

_**"Naruto. What are you doing?" **_

_"Kurama? What are you doing here? I thought you were absorbed by Madara. Wait a second. Why the hell are you even still in my mind?!" _

_"__**Well Naruto your mind is such a nice and cheerful place I thought I would just stay in here for eternity." **_

_**"**__Really?" _

_** "OF COURSE NOT!" **_

_"Then why are you here?" _

_"__**Use your head you idiot, I'm supposed to stay inside you until you die. Since I'm still inside you must be…" **_

_" In Hell?" _

_**"I swear you are the most idiotic person I've ever met, and I was sealed inside your mother. WE ARE ALIVE YOU IDIOT!" **_

Naruto just stood there silently and then in a depressed tone asked._"Does that mean I'm in Madara's illusion world?" _

_**"Trust me you are not in any illusion kid." **_

_"How do I know you are telling the truth? You could be an illusion yourself."_Naruto stated to Kurama

_**"If you had listened to anything Madara had said, you would know you not in an illusion." **_

_**"**__Huh?__**" **__was Naruto's only reply__**. **_

Kurama sighed before continuing _**"Look, Madara said he wanted to create a world where everyone got what they wanted most. Is having a conversation with me about whether or not you are in an illusion the thing you want the most?" **_

Naruto stood there for a moment letting the fact that they might still be alive sink in. _"Okay but if we are alive and not in an illusion than where exactly are we?"_ asked Naruto.

_**"That's what I've been wondering myself kid, try opening your eyes and looking around." **_

With some difficulty Naruto managed to open his eyes and what he saw gave him great hope and great pain. His hope came from the fact that he saw the sun and the familiar forest that surrounds Konoha. His pain came from the fact that he opened his eyes to be looking directly at the sun. "Gah" Naruto managed to murmur through his mouth, which was healing up rather miraculously considering the pummeling Madara gave him though it was still hard to use.

"_So you have no idea how you are still inside me, how we are alive, why I am near Konoha, or how I'm not in the illusion?"_Naruto asked as he struggled to get on his feet.

"**Not a clue**." Kurama replied.

**"I can't say I'm going to complain though, I hate being sealed. Will you buck up already Naruto? I figured you would be happy to be alive and well."**

Sadness quickly overcame Naruto as he remembered what happened. "_I would be except that all my friends are dead, Madara beat me, I let everybody who ever counted me down when they needed me the most, and I watched as my teacher, my sister, my best friend, and the only women who ever loved me die. To be honest Kurama I was actually looking forward to dying so I could at least be with them again."_Naruto said in a diminished tone.

By this time Naruto was on his feet and just slowly walking to Konoha, though he was too distracted talking to Kurama to notice. **"I can't say I blame you kid, when I was sealed inside Madara, I was able to see all the damage he did. If I was out there it would make me wish that I was dead too. However, seeing as how we are alive I think we just might be able to do something about it."** Kurama said with a confident smile. _"_

_What can we do?"_ asked the saddened Naruto.

**"Think you idiot, if your Village isn't under the illusion that means Madara might be coming to destroy it. Are you going to just sit back and let that happen?" **Kurama asked, already knowing the answer.

Naruto took a minute to digest what was just said to him before replying. "No. I will NOT let what happened at the Battlefield happen to the Village! Naruto exclaimed aloud getting some energy back. "He'll have to kill me a thousand times before I allow it!"

"**That's the spirit** **Naruto! Now let's get back there and warn the Village."** Kurama said. And with that Naruto was racing off to Konoha.

"Hey Kurama did you heal my body for me while I was out? I feel much better then when Madara was talking to me." Naruto said as he was looking over his body for any injuries.

**"That's because I'm nicer to talk to. Hehehe. But seriously kid, I didn't do anything to your body, I just woke up in your mind and your body was already like this. I don't even know how I got out of Madara."** Kurama replied equally puzzled as Naruto.

"We'll have to figure it out later, I see the Village!" Naruto exclaimed as the village walls were in sight.

* * *

><p>Being a gate guard is probably one of the most boring positions a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village can have. The only thing to do is look around for trouble and let people in and out of the village. So if anything interesting news comes up, you can bet the guards will enjoy talking about it. And to Izumo and Kotetsu nothing was more interesting at that moment than one Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

"Hey did you hear that Naruto kid graduated."

"What? I thought he stole the forbidden Scroll last night. How the hell is he still able to be a ninja let alone graduate?"

"It turns out Mizuki turned traitor and tricked Naruto into getting it and since Naruto helped capture him he was forgiven and allowed to graduate."

"Well how the hell did he help capture Mizuki?" asked Kotetsu.

"Beats me." replied Izumo. "All I can say is if he manages to get past the second test, I think he will grow up into quite an interesting ninja. Assuming he doesn't get killed."

Kotetsu just snorted "I'll believe that when I see it. Hey we got company coming fast." Izumo looked away to see an incoming ninja with an orange and brown suit with matching pants and blond hair with a leaf head band.

"Whoa. Slow it down buddy, where's the fire?" Kotetsu asked as the blond ninja stopped to talk.

"There are still ninjas here. Good. Alright look Madara won, the entire alliance has been destroyed including the Hokage, We need to start preparing for Madara to come here and attack, I need you to gather every available ninja we have, Anbu, genin, retired, and anybody in-between, we'll need every able bodied ninja we got. Where is the Daiyamo?" the blond ninja asked.

Kotetsu was so stunned he couldn't answer so Izumo did; "He's in the Hokage building in a meeting with…"

"The man in charge, okay got it, I'll go debrief him about Madara, you two start gathering ninja." The blond figure finished and then jumped onto the buildings headed straight for the Hokage building.

Now Izumo was the one stunned as he saw the figure disappear into the Village. "Should we gather the ninja for an attack?" asked Kotetsu? It took a moment for Izumo to respond before he answered. "We need to alert the Hokage, tell him he's going to have company."

"The Village looks like it was never attacked by Pain it all looks completely rebuilt." said Naruto as he jumped from building to building**." **

**"Strange, I knew you humans were fast builders but to have fixed everything so quickly…" replied Kurama as he began to think.** " That's good it can help us against Madara. There's the building." said Naruto as he approached the Hokage building.

Hiruzen Sarutobi is what many might call a legendary warrior. He was trained by Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, He is a master of every type of jutsu art, he personally trained the greatest trio of ninjas in history known as the Sanin, he is the longest reigning Hokage in history, and he is looked up to and respected across the ninja world. One can imagine not many things faze him, but if you know him personally, you would realize that he hates meetings with the Daiyamo and he hates having to do the paperwork that comes from it.

"It's always a pleasure to meet with you Daiyamo"

"Likewise Hiruzen I will see you in a few months." replied the Daiyamo before exiting. After the Daiyamo had left the room Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief before massaging his head. "Why do these meetings always have to be so long?" he said to no one in particular. _"Oh well at least I can finally sit down and read Jiraiya's latest book."_ he thought to himself with a perverted smile. Once he reached to get the book however,

CRASH!

Hiruzen was immediately on his guard as one of his windows was crashed through by an unknown assailant.

"Sorry about that but listen we are in a hurry, Madara could be on his way here we need to start preparing for…." The assailant suddenly stopped speaking as he saw the man who he looked up to as a grandfather and whose reanimated corpse was destroyed by Madara standing there before alive. Hiruzen for his part immediately recognized the assailant as an older version of the kid who had stolen the Forbidden Scroll last night and was supposed to meeting his team today.

"Naruto?"

"Old Man?"

"_**We are in the F..cking past."**_ thought Kurama in an amazed tone.

* * *

><p><strong>And Done. I feel really good about this chapter but let me know what you guys think by reviewing. Until next time, see you later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Was I really that short

**Sorry about the little wait on this one. I had about five different versions of this chapter and I could not decide which one to use. Oh and on a side note I just wanted to say that as of right now future Naruto is about on the same intellectual level as the original. So without further adieu, Here's Chapter 3 of Round Two**.

* * *

><p>Thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki was many things to many people in the Hidden Leaf Village. He was a clown, a prankster, a delinquent, an outcast, a demon, a hero, the list goes on. One thing many people thought he wouldn't be however was a ninja. You can imagine their surprise when they heard the news. Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of his year, had managed to defeat the traitor Mizuki as well as become a genin all in the same night. It was the talk of the entire village on that particular morning; some were voicing their outrage at the fact of Naruto's graduation, while others were taking bets on how long it would be before he got himself killed. Some were actually hoping he would become a great ninja though these people were very few in number. The only person who didn't seem to be talking about it was the very person who gave Mizuki the beating. He was currently enjoying a rather nice dream.<p>

"People of the Hidden Leaf Village," Hiruzen bellowed as he stood atop of the Hokage building,

"I have ruled over you as your Hokage for many years, and I must say, that time has been well spent. However, the time has come for me to step down and pass on the title of Hokage to someone more suitable to the task. He is the greatest ninja we have in the Village as well as being one of the most powerful shinobi in the entire ninja world. Citizens I present to you the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as their new leader stepped forward. "That's Right I'm the Sixth Hokage! Believe It!"

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-SMASH!**

"Ugh" Naruto said still about seventy five percent a sleep as he managed to roll himself out of bed and onto the floor.

While on the ground he asked himself a simple question."Why did I set my alarm clock this early for? Oh yeah I got to meet my team….I HAVE TO MEET MY TEAM!"

With that thought in his head, Naruto rushed to the shower. Once he was finished, he changed into his signature orange jumpsuit, devoured a bowl of some home cooked ramen, and rushed out the door.

Once outside, he began racing straight toward the academy building all the while thinking about who his team mates would be. _"I really want Sakura on my team but who would be the other person? Shikamaru? Kiba? Choji? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as Sasuke isn't on it." _Naruto thought as he ran. _"Either way, I'm a genin now. Which is technically just a few steps away from becoming Hokage and gaining the village's respect. From here on out it will be nothing but smooth sailing."_ He thought optimistically.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We are in the F..cking past."<strong>_ thought Kurama in an amazed tone.

That was the only explanation that Kurama could come up with at this point. Kurama had been going through some ideas that would explain how both he and Naruto were in this predicament to himself since Naruto began running toward the village. Time travel seemed to be the one that fit the best. It would explain how the village looked like it never experienced the Pain Invasion and how the 3rd Hokage was standing in front of Naruto alive. As well as the Mountain only having four faces on it. Naruto however, had been so focused on getting to the Hokage building that he failed to take into account these things or notice said Mountain and as a result was now extremely confused.

"How the Hell are you alive Old Man?!" Naruto practically yelled at the ageing Hokage.

"I saw you get sent back to the afterlife by Madara! Would you mind explaining to me how you are here living and…. Gah!"

He was interrupted as Hiruzen charged forward faster than a man his age should have been able to and kicked Naruto right in the stomach and into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?! DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME?!

"I don't know who you are or why you are here. All I know is that you broke my window and charged into my office uninvited." Hiruzen said coolly.

Although on the outside he looked like he was prepared to face an enemy, on the inside, Hiruzen was now extremely confused as well. He had recognized the presence before him as the body of an older Naruto almost immediately but had just assumed that it was just a disguise for some rouge ninja to infiltrate the village and was prepared to deal with him. What he didn't expect however was for said intruder to just frustratingly ask him why he attacked him. He also couldn't understand why this intruder kept calling him "Old Man" only one person called him that and he was meeting his team today. Before he could decide whether to continue his attack a squad of Anbu surrounded Naruto.

"Lord Hokage are you alright." asked the Anbu leader.

"I'm fine. Mind telling me who this intruder is? Hiruzen asked.

"Sir, this is the ninja the gate guards said was on the way to the building. We've been following him since he entered the village. When he smashed through the window we assumed he was going to attack you and..."

"I wasn't attacking anybody!" Naruto interrupted, "I came here to tell who ever was in charge about the Alliance being destroyed but now I'm just wondering why the Old Man here is still alive! So can someone… explain this…. to m…." Naruto's voice suddenly left him as began to feel all the fatigue from his fight with Madara coming back to him all at once.

"What's he doing?" asked a concerned Anbu.

His only response was Naruto collapsing.

"Let me see him." was the last thing Naruto heard before passing out. Waking up in his mind he turned toward his tailed comrade "_Kurama what the hell happened to me?" _

**"I figured something like this might happen. While your wounds may have healed your body is still extremely tired from the fight with Madara. That kick Hiruzen managed to land on you must have reminded your body of how tired it was."**

"Damn it. Well while I'm here maybe we can figure out what the hell is going on."

**"I already have it all figured out Naruto. We are in the past."**

Kurama said confidently. Naruto stood quietly for a moment before retorting.

"What makes you think we are in the past?" asked Naruto.

**"Kid think about it. The third Hokage is alive. The village looks brand new, and the Mountain only has four faces on it."**

"The Mountain only had four faces on it?" asked Naruto.

Kurama paused " **You mean to tell me you ran through the entire village and never once did you notice the giant mountain lacking a face…HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THE GIANT MOUNTAIN LACKING A FACE?!"** Kurama frustratingly yelled.

Naruto just sheepishly replied. "I just assumed it was still there."

* * *

><p>"Impossible." Hiruzen thought to himself. "The seal was designed specifically to keep the Nine Tails inside Naruto and no one else. And yet here it is."<p>

"Lord Hokage, what should we do with him?" the Anbu leader asked.

Hiruzen thought for a moment before he answered. "I'll take him to my personal hospital room, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

**A few Hours Later in a Hospital**

As Naruto opened his eyes he realized two things. The first thing was that he was in a hospital room that looked a lot nicer than the ones he usually went to and the second thing was that he was strapped to the bed.

"I do apologize for the straps but after I got confirmation that Naruto had just met with his team I couldn't take any chances." Hiruzen said while looking out of a window.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked with some effort.

"You are in the Hokage's hospital room. Only I and who ever I allow access to this room are allowed in. Here we can have ourselves a little private chat."

Hiruzen paused for a moment before continuing. "Look, the only reason you are not in some deep dark area with either Ibiki torturing you or Inoichi going through your head is because of the seal on your stomach which is to exact to be an imitation. With that in mind I want you to honestly answer me. Who are you? " Hiruzen asked in a very serious voice.

Naruto took a deep breath before replying " I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village, jinchuriki to the Nine Tailed Fox and proud ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto said with not an ounce of deception observable.

"I have confirmation Naruto Uzumaki is at his living quarters. Would you mind explaining to me how you are apparently here and there at the same time?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto was silent before answering as if contemplating the absurdity of his answer. "Would you believe me if I said I was from the future?"

Hiruzen thought for a moment before simply replying "No. No I would not."

"**Would you believe it if I said it?"**Kurama's voice said through Naruto's mouth .

Hiruzen immediately jumped back when he heard Kurama's voice come out of Naruto, **"It is nice to finally speak with you 3****rd**** Hokage. I am Kurama also known as the Nine Tails and I can assure you that this body belongs to the idiot Naruto Uzumaki."** The voice said in a respectable tone, much to the shock of Hiruzen.

**"I understand this may cause you confusion but you must listen to me**. **I believe me and Naruto have actually time traveled here from the future. Now I know you must be wondering how we did such a deed but I am sorry to say I do not know. Are you all right Third, you look like you are quite angry."**

"Last time we met, you tried to destroy my village, killed many civilians, and you robbed it of its Hokage so forgive me if I'm not so happy to hear you again."

Hiruzen stated with no effort to hide his anger at hearing the voice that nearly destroyed his village. Hiruzen was taken aback when he heard the tone of voice switch to a regretful one**.**

** "You may not believe me when I say this but I am truly sorry for what happened that night and I know perfectly well that you may never forgive me for it. I only ask that you believe what I and Naruto say now. I'll put Naruto back in control now." **Kurama finished before letting Naruto back into control and leaving Hiruzen to his thoughts

"Hey Old Man. I know Kurama has done some pretty bad things in the past and I know some of those acts will never be forgiven by some people. But can you at least try to look past them; He's the only friend I have left since…... Naruto said in a saddened voice before trailing off.

Hiruzen stood motionless for a few moments before undoing the straps.

"Naruto, I have no idea what happened to you but I can tell you've seen far more death than someone your age should ever see. I believe you. Now let's see about getting you fixed up and…."

He was cut short by an affectionate hug from Naruto.

"I missed you Old Man." Naruto said with honesty coming out of every word as he hugged the man whom he looked upon as a grandfather. Hiruzen just simply hugged back and said.

"Naruto, I don't know what happened to me but I promise I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Once he was done talking, they broke the embrace to decide what to do next.

"Look Naruto come by my office tomorrow where you can tell me what exactly happened with this Madara you mentioned and we can discuss what we are going to do with you. As of right now you are free to go. Hiruzen said to Naruto as they were on their way out of the hospital,

"What happens if I faint again?" asked Naruto.

"You should be fine now. While you were out of it I had some doctors take a look at your body, with a little R and R you should be fine in a few days. Oh and Naruto, just a friendly word of advice, I would change your appearance for now. It might be strange for a leaf ninja to see an older version of a student who just graduated walking around the village." Hiruzen said pointing to Naruto's hair.

"I will see you tomorrow Naruto until then try to not meet your younger self we don't know what could happen if you do." Hiruzen said before walking off to enjoy the rest of the day, which he would do by ordering a gigantic bottle of Sake and proceeding to drink every last drop of it.

"**It's nice to know that the Hokage believes us. So what are we doing now exactly?" **Kurama asked.

"Well Madara's not a problem right now, and I'm not known by everyone anymore so... I'm getting me some Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto said simply craving a dish he hadn't had for what seemed like an eternity."

"**Okay but I would do as the Hokage says and change your look first."** Kurama said.

"Right better do that." Naruto said before putting changing his appearance via Henge jutsu. His blond spiky hair was replaced by a shorter version of his mother's long red hair, and his whisker marks were hidden away as well as his being changed from blue to brown.

**"You're keeping the suit?"**

"I'm keeping the suit." And just like that Naruto was out of the hospital off to Ichiraku.

As he was nearing Ichiraku, Naruto started to think about actually being in the past and all that he could do with the opportunity presented to him.

_"I know I can save the Alliance from getting destroyed but can I save people like Haku. And what about Gaara he still needs help right now too. Can I stop Sasuke from leaving, Can I kill Orochimaru, Ugh! There is too much to plan for._"thought a frustrated Naruto.

**"Don't think about it too hard kid or we won't be able to change anything. We also can't go around changing anything we want to either." **

_"Why not? If we know how things are going to happen why can we not just stop all the bad things from happening."_ asked Naruto.

**"It is because we know about future events that we shouldn't change anything we want." **Kurama replied.

Seeing the confused look upon Naruto's face Kurama sighed**. "Look, we'll discuss it with the third tomorrow. You'll want to include him on these changes of yours as well." **

_"All right, by the way why can't I see my other self?"_

** "Look kid, I am actually really tired so just try to do as the Hokage says and you can ask him why tomorrow. Good night**." With Kurama retiring for the evening, Naruto was left alone with his thoughts.

As he came upon Ichiraku, he decided to look up at the Hokage Mountain as one final reassurance to himself. Realizing there was only four faces. Naruto remembered his promise he made that morning.

"I will NOT let what happened at the Battlefield happen to the Village! That is a promise." He resolved to himself before entering the restaurant.

"Good evening sir what would you like?" asked the always pleasant Ayame. The man who entered paused for a moment as if he had seen a ghost. "Sir?" Ayame asked concerned. The man apparently noticed this and swiftly apologized.

"I'm sorry; I had you confused with someone else. I'll have the Miso Ramen."

"No problem sir, hey dad we need a Miso Ramen up front."

"Sure thing." replied a voice of a middle aged man from the kitchen.

"_Man I missed these guys_." Naruto thought to himself as he waited for his food. As he was waiting however he failed to notice a certain thirteen year old walking into the restaurant before he spoke aloud.

"Hey Ayame I'll have the Miso Ramen!" Young Naruto loudly pronounced.

"Sure thing Naruto, coming right up." Ayame happily replied. "Oh sir, here's your Ramen."

The visitor however took no notice of the ramen put in front of him and instead was staring directly at the body of his younger self with one thought in mind.

"_Was I really that short_?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be honest, I don't think I did too good of a job on this one, I hope you guys like it though, but if you don't I'll understand. Again I'm a first time writer. See you guys later.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Talking to Yourself

**Yeah... Sorry about the wait but Life has caught up with me and now all the free time I've been having has disappeared, anyway enough about me here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>As one of the most powerful Villages on the continent, the Hidden Leaf Village is able to maintain a safe and calm atmosphere for any and all of its residents. This evening was no exception, unless you were standing next to or nearby a certain blond who wasn't particularly excited about his team.<p>

"DAMN IT!" yelled particularly angry thirteen year old blond ninja as he returned to his apartment from meeting his team.

"Exactly what did I do to deserve this? Of all the people in the academy they stick me with Sasuke?! Not Kiba, not Shikamaru, not Choji, not anyone that I could remotely get along with, but Sasuke. And on top of that they give me some lazy Cyclops for a teacher. Exactly how am I supposed to become Hokage if I don't have an awesome teacher?!" Naruto complained aloud.

"_Well at least I've got Sakura on my team." _He thought happily.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Hey Sakura you want to go get some ramen with me?" "Hell No you idiot!" __**PUNCH!**_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"_Why did she do that all I asked was if she wanted some ramen" _He thought rubbing his head_. "Well whatever, I'm going to get some ramen anyway." _And with that it was off to Ichiraku_._

As Naruto walked the streets heading to his favorite restaurant, he noticed the usual glares people had given him all his life. "_At least now I know why they look at me like that". _He thought to himself sadly_. "I guess it makes sense. The Nine Tailed Fox caused so much destruction people would feel angry at it, even years after it was gone._"As he came upon Ichiraku he had another look around, he noticed that the glares had lessened in number. A majority still gave him glares but it wasn't as many as before. _"Wow, I thought I would have to become Hokage before anyone would stop glaring at me."_ He thought surprised. _"Maybe I will be accepted before I become Hokage."_ He thought. He stopped outside Ichiraku for one last look around. _"That's probably pushing my luck though."_ He thought before walking in.

"Hey Ayame, I'll have the Miso Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in.

"Sure thing Naruto, coming right up."

Ayame happily replied. "Oh sir, here's your Ramen." She added handing a man his order.

"Ayame can you come back here for a second?" A voice asked from the Kitchen.

"Coming dad, I'll be right back Naruto." Ayame said before disappearing into the kitchen.

When Ayame was gone Naruto looked over to see the customer sitting right next to him was not eating his ramen but looking at him. Though this stare didn't have the usual malice behind it, it still freaked Naruto out. "

What?! Do I have something on my face? Naruto shouted at the visitor who was startled by the outburst. "

What? Oh I'm sorry about that, it's just... _So short _….. Never mind. I'm sorry about that" the visitor replied. "So you are Naruto I take it. The figure said as he finally decided to eat his ramen out his ramen.

"Yeah I am. Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village B…."

"Believe it?" The stranger finished for Naruto.

"Yeah… how did you know I was going to say that and for that matter how did you know who I was?"

The stranger paused for a moment before replying. "As I've been walking around the village, I've been overhearing some villagers saying how blond haired, loud mouthed, orange wearing student, named Naruto just graduated from the Academy so I assumed he was you." The stranger stated calmly. _"Whew, close call there."_ The stranger thought relieved.

"People are talking about me in a positive way? And who are they calling Loud Mouth?!" The stranger simply chuckled at Naruto's antics before Naruto asked another question.

"Hey are you a ninja?"

"Yep just got back from a really long mission and enjoying the best food in the Leaf Village good old Ichiraku."

"Finally someone with some good taste!" Naruto yelled happily. "Hey does anybody out in the world make as good of Ramen as Ichiraku's?"

"None that I ever tried." The stranger replied with a hint of pride in his voice. "Speaking of which"

"Here you go Naruto sorry about the hold up. Ayame said as she put Naruto's bowl down."

"Been chatting with our other customer?"

"Yep, this guy's a ninja who's been out in the world and he says that this place still has the best ramen!"

"Of course it does! I make it" called a voice from the back.

After a short silence Teuchi's voice rang out again."Ayame I need your help again."

"For heaven's sake dad why don't you hire more help?."

"Why would I hire more people when I have a charming beautiful daughter who can help me herself?" Ayame just sighed. "Sorry about this guys."

"No problem." replied both the stranger and Naruto as Ayame returned to the back. Naruto immediately began devouring his ramen without a second thought while the stranger seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. Once Naruto was finished, he sat quietly with a sad look on his face. The stranger took notice of this.

"Odd I had heard that Naruto Uzumaki devoured at least a dozen bowls before being full. What's up?"

Naruto hesitated before saying anything but decided that the stranger was a nice enough guy. "It's my team, I really don't like them. Well I mean I like one but she doesn't like me so…. Yeah."

"Teams do take some time to get used to. I'll give you that." The stranger then paused as if contemplating an idea. "Hey Naruto, I think I can offer you some advice on how to work with your team." This fully grabbed Naruto's attention.

"First I will need you to tell me about them..."

"Sasuke is silent bastard who likes to stare off into space and be quiet and cool and he acts all high and mighty because he has occasionally beaten me and Sakura is the prettiest girl I know but every time I ask her out she punches me in the face and…"

"Whoa, slow it down Naruto" the stranger interrupted "Let's just start with their likes and dislikes shall we?"

"Well Sasuke likes to stare off into space and not talk to anyone, and Sakura likes everything about Sasuke."

"Okay what about their dislikes?"

"Well neither of them seem to like me…other than that I really don't know what they like or dislike."

The stranger nodded his head. "Okay since you don't seem to know much about them, I would suggest getting to know them."

"How can I get to know them if neither of them give me the time of day?" asked Naruto.

"Well in Sakura's I think the easiest way would be to stop asking her out on dates." When Naruto looked like he was about to object the stranger continued

"I'm not saying you stop liking her, but it seems that from what you told me she is pretty much dead set on Sasuke at this point so continuously asking her out probably annoys her which results in her punching you. Try talking to her as a friend and she may change her tune."

Naruto thought about this for a moment before replying. "I guess that makes sense but what about Sasuke?"

The stranger went silent for a moment before replying"Well he sounds like a tougher nut to crack, but I would try to first understand why he acts like that. You do know what happened to his entire clan don't you?"

Naruto nodded in silence. The Uchiha Clan Massacre had always been a tragic story around the Village so bringing up always put a downer on things.

"He is the brother of the man who did the act; he probably seeks revenge and has shut himself off from the world resulting in your 'silent bastard'. Try to understand where he is coming from but with that said don't just let him treat you like dirt become a strong opponent of his and he will come to respect you."

Naruto thought about it before nodded his head in understanding.

"Above all else though if you want to get along with them try to be their friend, it may take some time or it might happen fast but they will come to see you as more than an annoyance."The stranger finished.

Naruto sat contemplating before asking something that had been bothering him. "Thanks for the advice, but how do you know so much about my team mates' personalities?"

The stranger was again silent before continuing. "I ...I had team mates who were just like yours Naruto, one who was a silent bastard and the other who was his fan girl whom I incidentally had a crush on as well. The advice I'm giving to you now is something I should have done when I first met them."

"What happened to them?" Naruto asked. A sad look on the stranger's face was all he needed to see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think….."

"No need to be sorry Naruto it's just….. I wish I had done what I am telling you to do now; I should have gotten to have known them better than I did at your age. It may have changed a lot of things…but enough about that."

A short silence fell between the two before the stranger tried to lighten the mood. "

Let's get down to something important, who can eat more ramen."

"Are you challenging me to a ramen eating contest? Naruto asked his voice having a competitive sound to it.

"It's not really a contest seeing as how I'm going to win." replied the stranger equally as competitive.

"Okay guys, do you want anything else? Ayame said as she returned. I'll take ten Miso Ramen bowls." Both shouted simultaneously.

Ayame just stood there for a moment before heading to the back muttering "Well dad's going to be happy." A few seconds later she returned with twenty bowls of ramen and the contest began.

By the time they were done, both had devoured about twenty five bowls of ramen each and it was nearing ten o'clock. "

"It looks like it's getting late and I bet that you have some sort of survival exercise tomorrow. And before you ask how I knew that, my sensei had my team do the exact same thing. By the way did he tell you not to eat breakfast tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well if I were you I would eat it anyway. The worst thing you can do is throw up." Naruto nodded his head for what seemed like the millionth time before saying "Oh yeah the training exercise, I need to get some sleep! Thanks for the food Ayame and Teuchi."

Before he walked out he talked to the stranger one last time. "Hey thanks for the advice and for talking to me. It's nice to have someone other than Ayame to talk to about stuff. Oh I never got your name"

The stranger froze for a minute before replying, "Uhhhhhh, My name is Arashi. And it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki."

With that Naruto smiled and disappeared into the night.

"What does he mean it's nice to have someone besides me to talk to? I'm a great person to talk to!" Ayame cried as she came back from behind the counter.

"Don't take it personal Ayame he was probably just excited to have someone else talk to him. Teuchi stated as he also came out from behind the counter.

"Why did were you called back there earlier if you don't mind me asking?" the stranger asked.

"Dad here needed some help preparing the fifty bowls of ramen you guys devoured since he doesn't want to hire anyone else." Ayame replied.

"How did you know we would eat about fifty bowls of ramen?" The stranger asked.

"Call it a cook's intuition, Mr. Arashi, I figured Naruto himself would eat about twenty bowls himself and you eat about ten but I always like to make some spares just in case." Teuchi replied with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Anyway thanks for talking to Naruto, he really enjoys interacting with people but most never give him the time of day." Ayame said sadly

"It was no problem, I can relate to not having many people to talk to. It was sort of like talking to a younger version of me actually…_In more ways than one._ Anyway thanks for the food, I would eat more but I've got some things to take care of. See you guys lat….."

"Not so fast Mr. Arashi, you don't intend on leaving without paying for those fifty bowls of ramen do you?" Teuchi asked in a tone that implied that there would be problems if the answer was no.

"Sure I've got plenty of mon….." as Arashi felt around in his pocket he realized that his wallet as well as its contents were missing with this in mind he began to worry. "Hold on its in one of these pockets." Arashi said in a slightly scared tone. He searched and searched but his wallet was gone.

After a few seconds of silence Arashi spoke "Um can I just put it on my tab?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?!"<p>

"You are going to work for me until you pay off your bill and not before."

"But I'm a ninja not a restaurant worker! What am I supposed to tell the Hokage?"

"You can tell that you are tired after your long mission and request some time off. You can spend that time here paying off your debt working at the greatest restaurant in the Leaf Village."

"But…"

"Of course you don't have to work here; I can always just show you my trick with the boiler and a fork, your choice." Teuchi said in a too nice of a tone.

Out of options Arashi sighed in defeat. "Maybe some time off would do me good." He thought to himself.

"All right Mr. Teuchi I accept your offer."

"There's a good lad!" Teuchi said in a delighted tone. "I will expect you here by ten o'clock tomorrow morning right after your meeting with the Hokage." Arashi just nodded his head and left the restaurant.

"Dad when I said you need to hire more help I didn't mean it this way." Ayame said in an annoyed tone.

"Honestly Ayame, I thought you would be happy to have another worker around especially one that you were staring at."

"I was not! It's just you don't normally see someone with red hair in the Village that's all." Ayame said with a slight blush on her face.

Teuchi simply chuckled at his daughter.

As they were closing down Ichiraku for the night, Ayame realized something, "Hey dad, Naruto said that Arashi said this place was the best restaurant in the Village but I've never seen him eat here before."

"Well he must have come during one of our busy days then, it can be hard to remember everyone's face during that time of day." Teuchi replied. " _It never is for me_...If you say so." Ayame replied.

It was nearing eleven o'clock and Arashi was beginning to wonder where he would be able to get some rest for the night. _"I guess I'll just sleep outside for tonight, I don't have any money for a hotel and I doubt someone is going to let me stay at their place."_ Arashi thought sadly.

He eventually came to a roof and decided to just stay there for the night. As he looked up at all the stars, he was reminded of all the friends and comrades he had lost in a war that hadn't happened yet but with those thoughts of death came thoughts of hope. He had been given a chance to do everything right this time, to make sure that the monster that had won would not win again and with those thoughts he laid himself down to get some sleep.

"I_ wonder if Kurama will be angry for giving younger me advice, oh I'm sure he will be okay with it."_

**Well here you go, I feel pretty darn good about this chapter myself so let me know what you guys think anyway. Next time, the first of many changes begin to take shape. See you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Applying some Advice

**Greetings! I have returned with chapter five. I must apologize for the long wait but a combination of writer's block, job work, school work, and a little bit of Infamous, has kept me from doing quicker updates. Since this combination is likely to continue for some time, I can't say when the next chapter will be out. Sorry. Oh and for future reference I will be calling older Naruto Arashi from now on when he is around people who don't know his actual Identity. I don't care if the name is overdone. **

**Demon talk/Second personality talk/Author talk/ Strong Emotion**

Normal talk

_**Demon thoughts**_

_Normal thoughts/flashback_

* * *

><p>" <strong>ARASHI?!"<strong>

_"I panicked okay." _

**"WELL YOU WOULDN'T NEED TO PANIC IF YOU HAD NOT GONE AGAINST MY ISTRUCTIONS. WHYTHE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I SPECIFFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO LOOKING FOR YOURSELF!" **

_"Hey it's not like I went out into the village to look for him. I just went into Ichiraku and he came in after me. __**" **_

**"Well why didn't you just leave?"**

_"I had already ordered, and I certainly wasn't going to leave without it." _

**"Well than why didn't you just stay quiet, eat, and then leave the restaurant. You didn't need to carry on a conversation with him or give him advice now did you?"**

_"No but…look it was something that I needed to here when I was younger and I thought that If I could give him that advice, then he might become better friends Sasuke and Sakura then I ever was." Naruto said with a hint of regret. _

Kurama was quiet for a moment before continuing. **"Naruto, I told you we shouldn't go around changing things….."**

_"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" we COMPLETELY failed the first time and now we have a second chance, why SHOULDN'T we be changing things_?"

"Mr. Arashi?" the receptionist asked in a concerned tone to the figure who was staring off into space.

"Huh? Oh right um sorry about that what is it?"

"The Hokage will see you now."

"Okay thanks." Arashi said as he walked out of the waiting area and into the Hokage's office. Inside he saw Hiruzen reading over a massive amount of papers with an annoyed expression.

"What's up old man? You look like you're really annoyed" Hiruzen looked up to his visitor and activated a set of silencing barriers around his room. "Ah Naruto, or should I call you Arashi now?" he said with a humorous tone.

"Exactly how do you know about that? Arashi asked in a surprised tone.

"A Hokage knows everything that goes on in his Village….."

"You used the ball didn't you?" Arashi was answered in the form of a face plant.

"So what's with all the paper work old man?" Arashi asked interested.

Picking his face off the floor Hiruzen replied "I've spent the last twelve hours going over every bit of notes that the 2nd Hokage had on time travel to figure out how we can make you being in the past work in our favor.

"And?"

"Nothing I am sorry Naruto but I don't know how you traveled back in time."

Naruto was a bit let down by this but he was never one to care about how things were done.

"It's all right Old Man, It really doesn't matter how it happened, the point is that it did and now we can stop what happened from ever happening again."

"Actually Naruto I been meaning to ask you something. Why are you including me in on your plans? I could tell when I met you that you were extremely powerful and I know from your younger self you like to do things on your own so why include me? What changed you?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment before moving to the newly installed windows of the Office and as he looked down over the village he answered replied. "In one word Old Man. War."

The atmosphere of the entire room shifted after that sentence. "Throughout most of my life I believed that I could take care of everyone if I could do everything on my own and up until the War I had been given almost no argument to the contrary, Hell there was actually a prophecy that I would be the one to save the world. Then the War began. At first I thought I could protect everyone and make sure no one got killed. I had gotten Kurama to help me and had gotten so much power because of it. I felt like I was going to be able to end the War myself. Then I met **THEM. **The **BASTARDS** who started the whole thing, the ones who formed the Akatsuki, the ones who attacked The Leaf Village with the Kurama. The ones who proved to me that I couldn't do everything on my own. **OBITO AND MADARA UCHIHA."**

Hiruzen was quite surprised that two people who were supposed to be dead and buried were the ones who caused so much destruction. But what really surprised him was the amount of hatred and rage rising from someone who he knew was not an easy person to anger. He had never sensed so much hatred for two people in his entire life. Even Sasuke's hatred for Itachi wasn't as strong as the feeling he was getting from Naruto right now. Feeling the need to let Naruto continue he remained silent.

"They killed the entire army. Everyone I knew, everyone I had ever loved was killed in front of me. I was the only survivor and even when they turned on each other, I was powerless to stop them. I had been beaten so bad I was at the point that I couldn't do anything anymore. I couldn't feel pain I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, I couldn't breathe. I had failed my Village, the Army, my friends, and the World. All I could do was watch as the world around me was taken from me, never to return. "

Naruto was silent for a while as he continued to look out over the Village. Hiruzen patiently waited for him to continue. Naruto moved away from the Window and looked straight at Hiruzen with tears in his eyes before continuing. "You see Old Man; I'm bringing you in on this because I can't do this on my own. I…I need help."

Hiruzen was silent for a minute before getting up to put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto….. I hope you already know that I will do everything within my power to help you prevent that horrible outcome." Hiruzen said with a smile Naruto wiped the tears away from his face.

"Thanks Old Man."

"Now Naruto, in order to change what happened, I need you to tell me all the important events you witnessed in your lifetime, don't try to be too descriptive just give me the essentials."

"Okay Old Man but it's going to take a while."

"I've cleared up my schedule for a few hours so take your time." Hiruzen said with a smile. Arashi took a deep breath before beginning. "The important things began to happen around the Chunin Exams I think."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile In the Training Grounds<strong>

"All right, time for some survival training!" a young Naruto exclaimed as he walked to the training area. While he was focused physically, his mind kept going back to last night where he met Arashi.

_"Man the guy was right with the whole eat breakfast thing, I would be feeling miserable right now if I hadn't. After this I'll see if I can find him again."_As he walked around he noticed his team mates engaging in what would become a common spectacle, Sakura asking Sasuke to go on a date and Sasuke either ignoring her or outright rejecting her which would result in Sasuke moving to a different spot. As he watched the scene unfold before him he remembered Arashi's advice.

_"Well in Sakura's case stop asking her on dates…..Try talking to her as a friend." _"All right here goes nothing."

"Oh come on Sasuke, let's go somewhere after the exercise. I know a good restaurant in the Village we could go to."

"…No…." "But Sasuke….."

"I said no. Now leave me alone." After he said that, Sasuke got up and moved to another spot leaving Sakura alone.

_"Why doesn't he like me? I'm not that ugly am I? Why?! "__**Why the Hell doesn't he like me?"**_As Sakura sat quietly moping about failing to woo Sasuke she failed to notice Naruto walk up to her.

"Hey, good morning Sakura, I was wondering if you…."

"Naruto do you need a reminder from yesterday?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone whilst cracking her knuckles.

"Wait a second. I was just asking if you wanted something to eat." Naruto said in a frightened tone.

Sakura was surprised by this. Normally anytime Naruto talked to her it was to go on a date so this was new. "Why would I want something to eat? Kakashi sensei told us not to eat."

Relieved that he wasn't going to be hit Naruto continued "Technically it wasn't an order it was more of advice and you look kind of hungry so that's why I offered."

"Well what exactly do you have?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave her some apples he had picked up on his way here.

"I know it's not ramen but it should fill you up." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay what's the catch? You want me to go on a date with you?" Sakura asked in a suspicious tone. "I promise there is no catch. I just want to help out my team mate." Naruto said in an honest voice. Sakura seemed to accept this and began eating.

Naruto himself had already eaten so he just sat down next to her. After Sakura had finished her food she turned to Naruto. "I never thought I would say this but…thanks Naruto." Naruto simply smiled at her.

"Anytime Sakura it's what team mates do. There is actually one catch though."

Sakura simply sighed "I knew it. What do you want?"

"If it's okay with you I would like us to be friends. We are going to be on a team from now on so I think we should all be friends." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura was once again caught off guard by Naruto.

"You just want to be friends?"

"Yep and I promise to stop asking you out if we become friends. Deal?" Naruto extended his hand to Sakura. S

akura thought for a moment. _"Naruto not asking me out anymore sounds too good to pass up. "__**Sure why not**__." _Once she finished that thought she extended her hand as well. "Okay Naruto deal we can be friends but only if you stop asking me out." Sakura said and then shook hands with Naruto.

Naruto for his part had the biggest smile anyone had ever seen planted on his face. "Thanks Sakura. So what do you think about this whole survival training thing."

"To be honest Naruto I don't have any idea what to expect. I mean I'm sure Sasuke has already figured it out…"

"Well did you ask him?"

"Well….no but….."

"Well then let's get him over here and ask him. Did he eat anything this morning?"

"Naruto I don't think that's such a good idea and why are you asking me if he ate anything this morning?"

"Oh you don't follow him around anymore?" Naruto regretted that statement as soon as he said it.

"Naruto you have three seconds to apologize for saying that."

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

"Good." Sakura said with a smile. "He didn't eat anything for breakfast by the way."

Naruto was relieved he avoided a beating and now he had confirmation that Sasuke hadn't eaten breakfast. _"Now to Get Sasuke over here."_ "Hey Sakura do you think I can get Sasuke over to you?"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>As the last Uchiha in the Leaf Village, Sasuke has trained himself to expect almost anything imaginable. From seeing Itachi return to witnessing the 4th Hokage to return to life nothing was ever going to surprise Sasuke. At least that is what he thought. However when he turned over to see what Naruto was doing, he couldn't help but be shocked when he saw Sakura and Naruto carrying on a normal conversation with each other that wasn't composed of either Naruto being hit or asking for a date. After witnessing so many beatings of Naruto by Sakura, he was under the impression that she hated the blonde, apparently he was wrong. While he was surprised he was by no means interested in their conversation. He was getting ready to go back to ignoring them until he heard Naruto yell at him.<p>

"Hey Jackass, You want some food?" "_Great job Naruto very friendly."_Naruto thought to himself as he finished saying that. When Sasuke didn't reply he tried again.

_"Now remember Naruto. Friendly" _"Hey Sasuke, I've got some food over here if you want some."Once he was ignored again, Naruto started to get annoyed.

"Asshole I'm offering to give you some food here so some sort of reply would be nice." Only silence was the reply.

"That tears it." Naruto said aloud. "Sakura I will be right back stay right here." Naruto got up and did the hand sign for what would become his signature jutsu.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **

A dozen Naruto clones appeared around him and they all looked ready to fight.

"Okay guys our goal is to get Sasuke to where Sakura is sitting. Let's roll."

Sasuke for his part looked like he was doing a rather fine job of blocking out Naruto until he heard him shout a jutsu. He turned around to discover not one but twelve Naruto's staring at him looking really annoyed. Seeing this as an opportunity to spar, he readied himself for a fight.

"Oh so now you notice us. Too little too late Sasuke."

All twelve of the Naruto's said before charging right at Sasuke. Sasuke charged at the clones and the fight began. Sasuke dashed forward into a group of three clones and with a couple of punches were quickly taken out. Sasuke was surprised to find that these were solid clones and not the ones they learned about in the academy, but he quickly quelled his surprise and continued to fight them. Two clones launched themselves over Sasuke and once they were behind him charged at his back. "I'll show you to ignore me!" Both shouted and threw two punches at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly blocked these and did a back flip of his own land a few feet away from the clone duo. Three more clones came charging at him with a barrage of kicks and punches but Sasuke easily evaded them, before he could launch his counter attack however, two more clones came at him from the sides. He dodged their attacks although they were a bit closer this time and managed to land a few punches on them resulting in their disappearance. The three clones from before charged at him again and further pushed him back but this time Sasuke countered and managed to take them out with a barrage of kicks and punches of his own.

"That's half of them." He thought to himself. As he prepared for the next wave, he looked around and realized that the clones were standing a couple yards back from him. "Well Dead Last are you going to attack?" He asked. His response came in the form of all the clones dispelling themselves.

"See, I told you I could get him over here." came from behind Sasuke.

As he turned around he found himself front of Sakura and Naruto who was holding out an apple. "Look, If anything makes a guy hungry it's a spar so I'll make you a deal, If you say you're not hungry and don't want any food I will leave you alone until Kakashi sensei gets here. But If you are hungry and you take the apple, you have to sit here with us until he gets here. So for the third time, do you want some food?" Naruto said as he looked directly at Sasuke with a serious expression.

Sasuke stood there for a few seconds debating with himself on whether or not to take the apple once his mind was made up he spoke. "Naruto, I don't….."

"Grrruuhhhh" a strange sound emerged from Sasuke's Stomach and then disappeared. There was a long silence before among the teammates with Sakura blushing and Naruto barely containing his laughter before Sasuke frustratingly yelled "Give it here."

As Sasuke sat down next to Sakura to enjoy his apple, Naruto broke out laughing. "Hahahahaahh! You're acting all cool and then Grrhhh. Hahahahahahah!"

Even Sakura couldn't contain the small smile she had on her face. Sasuke just did his best to ignore the laughter and eat his apple.

"Hey c'mon Sasuke, there really isn't a need to keep ignoring us. We are going to be on a team. Whether we like it or not."

After swallowing a bite of his apple Sasuke replied. "Exactly why do I need to quit ignoring you? Just because we are on a team now doesn't mean we have to be friends."

"No. But It does make things like missions easier" Naruto replied.

"Look I'm not saying we need to be a family but we need to get to know each other better than we did yesterday. For example Sasuke you didn't tell us any of your hobbies."

"I train I don't have hobbies."

"Okay how about likes?"

"I like being alone and training."

"Dislikes?" Sasuke just pointed at Naruto.

"Okay now that's just hurtful."

Sakura who had been quite up to this point figured now would be a good time to answer a question she had since yesterday. "Hey Sasuke." Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to her. "Yesterday you mentioned that you wanted to destroy someone I was wondering who…"

Sakura stopped when she noticed Sasuke. Sasuke quickly became very angry at the thought of his brother and had gotten a murderous look in his eyes.

Naruto thought back to his conversation with Arashi. _"He is the brother of the man who did the act; he probably seeks revenge and has shut himself off from the world…Try to understand where he is coming from." _Naruto then spoke to Sakura. "The man he wants to kill is his brother, Itachi, the man who killed his and Sasuke's entire clan."

"Oh." Sakura replied in a saddened tone. "Sorry for bringing it up Sasuke." She said to Sasuke who remained quiet.

Just then Naruto got an Idea. "Wait a second. That's it."

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to him.

"That's how we'll get you to stop ignoring us. We'll help you kill Itachi."

Both Sakura and Sasuke gave him the weirdest look he had ever seen before Sasuke replied.

"Are you insane? That man will kill you! "

"Hey I'm not saying that we should charge out into the world and find him now. All I'm saying is that when we are strong enough we will help you fight Itachi when you find him."

Sasuke was silent for a while before asking "You would help me take down my brother, one of the most ruthless, and powerful ninja in the world just because we are teammates?"

"No we would do it because we are friends." Sakura finished surprisingly for Naruto.

Sasuke just stared at both of his team mates with an astonished face. "Honestly though how exactly are you going to beat Itachi If you can't even destroy all the clones of me?" Naruto said to lighten the mood. Sasuke took the bait.

"You pulled your clones away from me because you knew I was beating them. How do you expect to fight Itachi if they can't beat me?"

As the two boys started arguing, Sakura just sat there thinking. _"I wonder what caused Naruto to act like this. He seems so different from yesterday."_

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like that huh? My first attempt at an action scene. Heheheheheheh….it's terrible isn't it? Oh well, I hope I get better as I go along. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter though. It was a lot of fun. Anyway I would like to take this time to thank all of the people who have read, favorite, followed and reviewed my story. You guys are awesome. See you guys later. Next Time we get to see a slightly different version of the Bell Test and little bits of what Arashi Witnessed before going back in time. Could you maybe leave a review?<strong>

**P.S If you haven't watched Naruto Shippuden Ending 29, I highly recommend it. It's awesome. The opening….. It's okay. It's like a less awesome version of the ending.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bell Test and Ichiraku

**Greetings, I'm back. Oh and look what's with me, chapter six. Let's not waste any time. **

**Thirty Followers and Twenty favorites? Wow. Thanks you guys.**

* * *

><p>It was a calm morning in the Hidden Leaf village as Kakashi Hatake made his way to the training grounds where he would meet his potential team. The wind was blowing lightly; the sun was shining down upon the village and for one reason or another, the world just looked like it didn't have any problems. Kakashi enjoyed days like these. They reminded him of the days he had spent with his own team before they started fighting in the war. Back when they did menial D rank missions like tending to gardens, building fences, and chasing cats. Those were the memories that Kakashi treasured the most even if he wasn't the same man back then.<p>

"_I really hope these guys can pass but if yesterday was any indication, this might just be the worst group of people that I've ever had in a group." _ He thought to himself as he got closer to the training grounds. _"Who thought putting these guys together was a good idea? Teaming a Vengeful kid with a Loudmouth who hates him and a Fan girl who hates the Loudmouth…..truly flawless logic. Oh well at the end of the day, it will just be another team failed. Let's get this over with."_

As Kakashi arrived at the Field, he saw something that genuinely surprised him; all three of his students who couldn't stand each other yesterday were actually sitting together. Granted two of them were arguing, but still. It was worlds better then what he saw yesterday_. _

"_Interesting." _"Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked aloud, signifying he was there.

All of his students turned toward him and he caught sight of an apple core on the ground.

"I thought I told you not to eat before this exercise. It's unwise to disobey your teacher. You know."

"Technically, you didn't order us not to eat. You just advised us not to. Big difference sensei." Naruto retorted.

"And besides, we wouldn't have eaten if you didn't arrive two hours late!" Sakura yelled in agreement with Naruto.

"I actually have a perfectly logical reason for being late you know."

"Which is?"

"I got lost on the path of life."

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in union.

Kakashi simply smiled at them as a comeback. "Anyway, I take it you are all ready for the exercise."

"Actually sensei I was wondering. What exactly is the exercise?"

"Good question Sakura." Kakashi replied before pulling out two bells from his back pocket. "All you guys have to do is take these bells from me."

"Sounds simple enough, but why is there only two?" Sasuke spoke for the first time since Kakashi arrived.

"Very perceptive Sasuke. You see only two of you will be able to get the bells and the one who doesn't will be tied to one of those stumps over there for the rest of the day." Kakashi stated as he pointed to the three logs across the field. "And If I'm especially disappointed, then that person will be sent back to the academy." That statement immediately didn't mix well with any of them. "Now the only way you are going to get these bells from me is to come at me with the intent to kill so the use of any ninja technique and ninja weapons are available in this exercise. With that out of the way, are you guys ready to beg…."

He was interrupted as Naruto suddenly charged at him head on with his fist heading directly for Kakashi's face. "You should keep your guard up sensei!" Naruto yelled as he charged Kakashi. As his fist was about to make contact however, Naruto was suddenly restrained.

"You know you really should let me say begin before attacking. " Kakashi said behind Naruto with Naruto's fist restrained before releasing him. "So let's try this again. Ready…BEGIN!"

And like that Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto took off into the surrounding forest. Kakashi looked around to see any sight of them but couldn't see anything.

"_Well they know how to hide themselves at least. This could be interesting."_

* * *

><p>"…..And then I made my way back to the Village. You know the rest." Naruto finished.<p>

Hiruzen sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking about all the he had heard from Arashi. Needless to say, it was a lot to digest. It's not every day you here about your son, your soldiers, and yourself dying and your entire world being sucked into an illusion. With those depressing thoughts on his mind, Hiruzen focused on the matter at hand.

"Thank you Naruto for trusting me with this information."

"Hey, don't mention it Old Man, You were going to be one of the first people I asked for help anyway. So what are we going to do Old Man?" Naruto asked to the wisest person he knew.

"Well…." Hiruzen began before he was cut off by the sound of Kurama's voice coming from Naruto.

"**THAT'S IT! I'm tired of being ignored! I'm going to have a say in this matter as well!" **Kurama bellowed.

Hiruzen was caught off guard by Kurama's interruption, but he had not forgotten his talk with him**."**_I am truly sorry about what happened to your village." _Now Hiruzen was not so nice that he could forgive the Nine Tails for what it had done. Or at least not currently, but he was smart enough to realize that not listening to it would only result in further problems_. _With that thought in mind, he did something he never thought he would do… He listened to the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Okay Nine Ta-, I mean Kurama, what do you think about this whole situation." Hiruzen asked curiously?

If Kurama was surprised, his voice didn't show it. **"Okay look, I know it's tempting to just go off and start changing whatever we like, and we may very well do that, but we need to thank about the consequences." **

Interested, Hiruzen allowed Kurama to continue.

"**My father, The One you people call the Sage of the Six Paths, once told me about the consequences of something like time travel. How it wasn't meant to be used by humans or Demons. You see he had worked out two theories. The first is called the Butterfly Effect, which basically means that if you go back in time and change the tiniest little thing, massive changes can occur. For example, our being here talking to you right now could cause a civil war in The Stone Village, or for Pein to attack the Leaf Village earlier, this time with the entire Akatsuki. Naruto talking to the gate guards yesterday could cause Orochimaru to start a war with the Mist Village, or for Killer Bee to become the Raikage. What I'm saying is that our very presence here could've have already changed too many things to count. If that theory holds true.**

Hiruzen immediately saw the dangers of this situation. "So what you are saying is that everything Naruto told me might not actually happen and instead we could be facing a vastly different set of events. And if we have new set of events….."

"**We lose the ability to anticipate what will happen and counter it." **Kurama finished. **The other theory is called the Time Line Protection and this is the one I'm most worried about. It states that no matter what we change things somehow workout the same. For example, if we stopped you from dying at the hands of Orochimaru, then you would just die anyway by something else. If we saved Asuma from dying at the hands of Hidan, than he would just die anyway at the hands of someone else. In short, no matter what we do or change, it still ends with Madara winning." **Kurama finished ominously.

Not having words to say to this Hiruzen remained silent.

"**I will follow whatever Naruto and you decide as the best strategy, but I just wanted you to know about the consequences if we decide to change events." **Kurama assured them said before giving control back to Naruto.

"Did you get all that Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah… So basically this goes in only two ways. One being that if we change events, we won't be able to predict the future. And Two being that no matter what we change or do, we are more than likely to end up in the exact same situation as in my time. With a Ten Tailed Madara Uchiha killing everyone."Naruto said in an emotionless tone.

Both were quiet for a minute before Naruto suddenly slammed his fist into the wall. "DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T THINGS JUST BE SIMPLE FOR ONCE. JUST FUCKING ONCE!" He exclaimed in a combination of confusion and anger.

Hiruzen was startled by Naruto's outburst but it wasn't entirely unexpected. He was more surprised at the crater in the wall that Naruto's fist left.

"Naruto, I understand this upsets you, but we must remain calm if we are to do anything useful with this information. Now remember what Kurama said. They were just theories nothing to fret over as of yet." Hiruzen reassured Naruto."

"But Old Man, It came from The Sage, not just some philosopher, THE SAGE. The man who created Jutsu itself. How are we supposed to go against that?! HOW?" Naruto angrily asked.

"Naruto, In all my years as Hokage I have learned an important lesson. Any theory and any law no matter how absolute always have exceptions to them. Always." He reassured Naruto with a smile.

This seemed to do the trick for it calmed Naruto down. "Okay Old Man…Sorry about the Wall."

Hiruzen just laughed. "Don't worry about it Naruto. By the way I wanted ask, why do you still have your disguise on? You aren't exactly out in the open."

Naruto became confused at the question. "I….Thought I already did." He then put his hands to together and tried to dispel the Henge but nothing happened. _"What the Hell?! Why can't I go back to normal?" _

"**Oh don't worry I fixed it so that your hair and eyes are permanently different." **_Kurama stated._

"_Why did you do that?! I liked my hair and my eyes!"_

"**Because the world doesn't need two blond haired, blue eyed idiots running around! Especially when one of them looks like an older version of the younger one." **Kurama replied**. "Just be thankful I didn't rearrange your facial structure."**

"_Ah man."_ Naruto thought saddened before focusing back on Hiruzen.

"Well I figured it out. This isn't a disguise no more. Thanks to Kurama I actually look like this." Naruto told Hiruzen.

"Oh. Well that explains it then. Some demons have the ability to change the appearance of their jailor." Hiruzen stated.

"Anyway, Once again I thank you giving this information, but I think I will need some time to think over what was presented to me today. So check back with me tomorrow and we'll discuss it further. I think you have some sort of job to do at Ichira…."

Before Hiruzen could finish, Naruto ran out of the office yelling "Oh crap! I'm going to be late! See you later Old Man."

Hiruzen just smiled at this. _"Well, at least he hasn't changed too much."_

"_Please don't be late. Please don't be late!"_Naruto thought while he raced through the Village.

* * *

><p>"You know you're a bit odd. Why didn't you go hide with the others?" Kakashi told Naruto as they stared down each other.<p>

I'll show you for making a fool out of me!" Naruto exclaimed before putting his hands together.

**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**

Twelve Naruto's appeared and began charging at Kakashi all at once. Kakashi himself just opened his book and began reading. This seemed to infuriate the clones as they started punching and kicking wildly. Kakashi simply dodged each hit without even bothering to look and even managed to dispel a two of them by making them crash into each other. One clone tried going for the bells but ended up being kicked into the ground. This pattern would continue until all the clones were eliminated. Kakashi would dodge the attacks, one clone would get close to the bells but then swiftly be dispelled. Soon it was just Kakashi and Naruto, with Naruto looking extremely angry. Suddenly Kakashi disappeared.

"The Hell? Where did he…"

"Behind you." Kakashi finished and with a glint in his eye put his fingers together.

**A Thousand Years of Death!**

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he shot into the sky like a normal person does when he has two fingers shoved up his ass, and landed across the field.

"That move always gets somebody."Kakashi chuckled to himself before moving closer to Naruto, only for it to burst into smoke.

"_A clone? I could have sworn it was the real one. Where did he go?"_ Kakashi thought to himself still reading his book.

"See Naruto. That's what would have happened if you tried to fight him on your own. Did you want to have your ass violated?" Sakura scolded Naruto as they watched the scene unfold from the forest.

" No. No I did not. Good thinking on the whole using shadow clones to see what he can do. When did you get the idea?" Naruto asked with a hint of admiration.

"I got the idea when I saw you spar with Sasuke, I figured since we didn't know how strong Kakashi was, we could use those clones to test him. And so far, he's pretty strong."

"You're right. We're going to need Sasuke. Where did you say he went?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"He went further into the forest. Let's go find him. He'll know what to do." Sakura said before dashing off with Naruto into the forest to find Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"All right Arashi, welcome to the Ichiraku Ramen, workforce composed of myself Teuchi, my daughter Ayame, and now you!" Teuchi exclaimed to Arashi as he finished putting on his uniform.<p>

"_Wow, this feels pretty awesome. Maybe I should have gone into the workforce for a living, Hehehe." _Arashi thought to himself with a smile. "Okay boss, what's my job?"

"Now Arashi, this whole job is really simple. All you have to do is write down what the customer wants and send it back to me. I'll make it. Put it through the window and you give it to them. Simple as that, any questions? Good."

And with that Teuchi disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Arashi and Ayame at the front.

"You ever work in a restaurant before Arashi?" Ayame asked trying to make small talk.

"Nope. This is actually a first for me. It isn't too hard is it?" Arashi asked with a hint of nervousness.

"No. Like dad said the whole thing is pretty easy. As long as you don't mind talking to people." Ayame reassured Arashi. "Oh here comes a group, I'll let you handle this one see what you can do."

"_All Right! Here we go Naruto Uzumaki the waiter! Let's do thi…"_

"Yosh! Neji I came close to defeating you that time you know that!"

"Lee, get it through your head you are destined to never beat me. The sooner you learn that, the easier your life will be."

"Oh for heaven's sake will you two just be quiet while we get something to eat. Honestly."

Arashi's thoughts were immediately interrupted when he saw the faces of his formerly dead comrades. Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and TenTen enter the bar.

"Hello, we would like….."

**(FLASHBACK) **

_Naruto, we have to get out of here! TenTen screamed _

"_No! I can still beat him. I just need…" Naruto shouted back._

_Naruto! THE ARMY IS GONE! You, I, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba are all that's left! We've lost! We have to get out of here now! We can't let him get the Nine Tails if he does. EVERYONE is dead!"_

"_What about other survivors? Surely we can't be all that's left. What about Shikamaru, Ino and Choji? Sakura asked, worried about her friends._

"_I saw Madara flying their direction. Maybe we can get there first and…" Kiba suggested but was immediately put down._

"_He's probably there right now. We have to get Naruto away from here. So let's… Damn it." TenTen said realizing what was above them."_

"_Did you honestly think you could hide from ME?" Madara asked flying down to meet them. "All I require Now is the Nine Tails, so if you would be so kind as to ha.."_

_A quick kick from Lee interrupted his thoughts and surprisingly sent him flying back a few feet._

"_Lee!" TenTen exclaimed seeing Lee enter the Sixth Gate_

"_You guys take Naruto out of here. I will hold off Madara." Lee commanded in a serious voice before entering the Sixth Gate._

"_This is for Guy and Neji!" Lee bellowed before speeding after Madara. What followed was a series of cracks and booms and explosions that echoed all across the area._

"_You guys need to move now!" Tenten told them before taking off after Lee._

**(FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED)**

"Arashi…. Arashi… You okay?" Ayame asked concerned.

"Ughh… Yeah, sorry about that I blacked out for a second. Anyway what did you guys say you wanted?" Arashi asked focusing on Team Guy.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is officially the greatest day of my life."<em> Naruto thought to himself while barely containing his laughter.

He and Sakura had arrived just in time to witness Sasuke Uchiha. The most talented ninja of his year be soundly beaten and pulled underground with only his head remaining above.

"I will admit I was shocked to see that you knew the Fireball Jutsu, but it was foolish of you to think that it would be able to get the best of me." Kakashi said to Sasuke while reading his book.

Sasuke just muttered several curses under his breath as a response.

"Now let's see to Sakura." Kakashi said aloud before jumping off into the forest.

As soon as he was gone, Naruto and Sakura rushed to help Sasuke out of the ground. Or rather Sakura rushed to help him and Naruto rushed to annoy him.

"Naruto, I swear, if you say anything I will…"

"Why would I say anything Sasuke? It's obvious you've got a good head on your shoulders."

"Shut up."

"You're Headstrong."

"I'm going to kill you if you don't…."

"Though come to think of it, I've never known you to be the type of guy who sticks his neck out for anybody, but hey times have changed."

"Will you just….."

"Wait. I've got one more. You….."

**PUNCH**

Whatever pun Naruto was about to make was stopped when a powerful punch made contact with his jaw, courtesy of one Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto. Enough with the damn puns and help me get Sasuke out of here!" Sakura yelled to Naruto.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke replied thankfully.

_"Did….Did he just thank me...YES!"_ Sakura thought to herself while she focused back on digging Sasuke out.

After picking himself up and rubbing his jaw, Naruto came over and helped as well. Before long Sasuke was out of the ground and back on his feet.

"That bastard thinks he can make a fool out of me. I'll show him." Sasuke said to himself before preparing to jump after him. He was stopped however by Naruto.

"I don't think that's such a good idea considering what just happened. Or do I need to remind you of what happened a few minutes ago." Naruto said to Sasuke with a smile.

"He caught me by surprise. Next time I'll.."

"Look, I was going to go after him myself too but Sakura here talked me out of it and instead told me to make some clones to test him. I did that and….it didn't turn out well." Naruto told him.

"Of course you couldn't do it. Neither of you could. I will do it the next time I see…"

"Sasuke. will you just SHUT UP and LISTEN!" Sakura suddenly shouted.

This outburst caused both Naruto and Sasuke to shut up instantly.

"Did you forget what we talked about just before Kakashi arrived? We all agreed to be friends. You, me, and Naruto. Friends stick together no matter what. Now I think I have an idea on how to beat Kakashi but I can't say it unless both you and Naruto are quiet!" Sakura stated angrily.

Both of her teammates just stared at her in response.

"_Where did that come from? That's not me…is it?" _Sakura thought to herself. Embarrassed by what she had just said.

Sasuke having been surprised for what seemed like the hundredth time today decided that maybe just this once he would listen to Sakura. "Okay Sakura, what's the plan?"

While squealing with joy on the inside, Sakura went over the plan with Sasuke and Naruto. "Okay I think I have an idea to get the bells."

* * *

><p>"Alright, here's a bowl of Miso Ramen for Tenten, some rice balls for Lee and a glass of water for Neji." Arashi announced as he handed the food to Team Guy.<p>

"Thank you very much!" Lee cried

"Thank you." Tenten said politely

"Thanks."Neji replied coldly

They began eating in silence after that which gave Arashi a chance to look at them. They all looked exactly the same as they did during the Chunin Exams so many years ago. While Arashi was remembering the past, he failed to notice Lee stare at him. A few minutes later he noticed.

"Yes?" Arashi asked

"I was wondering if you were on a mission right now. Seeing that you have a head band."

"Oh no. I'm doing this as part of an agreement I have with the owner." Arashi replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh. I see." Lee went silent again but Arashi could tell he wanted to ask something.

"You want to say something?" Arashi asked.

"Well I was wondering, Do you think that fate is something written is stone or is capable of changing?"

Arashi was a bit surprised by the question but figured he would go ahead and answer it. Before he was stopped.

**"Arashi NO."** Kurama ordered.

_"What?"_

**" Don't play with me. I know what you're thinking and if..."** Kurama's connection was temporarily severed by Arashi before he could continue.

_"Sorry Kurama but it would be rude not to answer. Talk to you later."_

"I don't believe that fate is unchangeable. It just seems like a depressing way to live your life if you do."

"I must disagree with you Mr. Arashi, Fate cannot be changed. It is the way of things." Neji said to the man behind the counter.

"_Speaking of which"_ Arashi thought to himself before sighing. _"Damn I forgot about this. And I was so looking forward to seeing Neji again."_ "All right then what about when the 2nd Hokage gave his life so that The Third could live during the 2nd Ninja War? He didn't need to die or stay behind. He CHOSE to."

Tenten sat a few stools away from the debate and found the debate highly amusing. _"I never seen anybody besides Lee argue with Neji about fate. I wonder why he is so against him."_

"The 2nd Hokage was destined to perish that day. It's that simple. In the end no matter how strong you are or how smart you are. If fate is against you at any time, you will lose." Neji replied coldly before getting up. "I believe it is time for my team to leave. Give my regards to the Chef."

"Right behind you Neji." Tenten said getting up as well. "Thanks for the food it was really good."

Lee however took a minute to thank Arashi for backing him up. "Thanks, Arashi for agreeing with me. Fate can be changed all it requires is the will to change it!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Arashi replied with a smile. "Hey don't let Neji get you down. I have a feeling that someday, you will surpass him."

"Yosh! I will surpass him and become the Greatest Ninja in the Leaf. And if I can't do that then I will do two thousand pushups! And If I can't do that I will…..

"Lee c'mon!" Tenten yelled from down the street. Lee said his goodbyes and left shortly after.

"Nice work Arashi," Ayame said impressed. "Though I wouldn't argue with the customers about philosophy. You want to make them come back."

"Maybe he'll come back just to prove that he's right." Arashi said with a little humor in his voice.

Ayame giggled at this. "Maybe, All right let the master show you how its done." Ayame said as the three more people came in or rather three people and a dog.

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me."_ Arashi thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was a long one wasn't it? Anyhow I'm going to be sticking with this style of writing from now on. It should be easier to read then the big blocks of text. If you could kindly leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated. Next Chapter brings the end to the Bell Test. See you guys later.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:We're Ninjas and Changes Begin

**Greetings I'm back. Sorry about the wait, a lot of things have been happening (Including a new story). Anyway let's get started.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

"_Naruto! C'mon! They're buying us time! MOVE! Hinata, Sakura come on!" Kiba yelled to the others._

_They all reluctantly made a mad dash in the opposite direction from where Lee and Tenten were fighting Madara._

"_Hinata, you let us know if Madara starts to follow us!" Kiba called back to his teammate._

"_Got it." Hinata replied activating her Byakugan._

"_Sakura, you keep a look out for any survivors." Kiba said turning to Sakura. _

"_Okay." Sakura replied._

"_Naruto. We need some more time can you make Clones of us and send them out in different directions?" Kiba asked the Blonde._

"_Yeah, I think so." Naruto said before putting his hands together._

_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

_About a hundred clones of each person appeared and then ran off in different directions._

"_Okay that should by us a bit more time." Kiba said relieved. " We need to keep at this pace non-stop until we reach the coast." _

"_The coast? Why are we heading there?" Naruto asked._

"_Because we've got to get you off the continent. We can't beat Madara, so we'll get you away from him." Kiba told him not facing him._

"_What?! What about the Village? Madara will think we're heading in that direction. He'll head that way!"_

_Kiba said nothing in response._

"_You're just going to abandon the Village?! We can't ju-Ghuuuu!"_

_Naruto didn't finish as a punch from Kiba knocked him back a few feet._

"_DON'T You talk to me about ABANDONING people! I LET SHINO AND AKAMARU DIE TO SAVE YOU! MY TEAMATE AND MY BEST FRIEND! I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET THEIR LIVES, OUR FRIENDS' LIVES, OR THE ALLIANCES' LIVES BE FOR NOTHING!" Kiba yelled to Naruto in sadness and anger._

_Naruto was quiet after that outburst._

"_Look. Let's take a breather for a few minutes okay. The last thing we need is to fight each other." Sakura told the two of them. _

"…_Two minutes." Kiba stated before moving away from Naruto._

_As Kiba sat down on the ground in silence and Sakura took some time to check on how many food pills she had left, Hinata went over to Naruto who was still standing quietly._

_Naruto?" Hinata asked worried._

"_Oh hey Hinata." Naruto said depressed._

"_How are you feeling? Without the Kyubi I mean." She asked._

"_I feel tired and weakened from it but thanks to Sakura…..I'm still here…..It feels a little empty in here though." He managed to say with a sad smile pointing at his head._

_Hinata smiled at this and the two of them stood in silence for a few seconds._

"_I didn't know about Shino and Akamaru if I had…"_

"_I didn't know either Naruto….I miss them. All of them." Hinata said sadly. _

"…_.This shouldn't be how it ends. It should have been different." Naruto stated sadly sitting down in the ground._

"_You're right." Hinata agreed crouching down with him. "Things should be different." She said sadly remembering her fallen family members Neji and her father. "Neji and my father should be alive. Akamaru and Shino should be alive. You should be the Hokage. This War should have never happened."_

_The two sat in silence before Hinata continued. "I don't think this will be how it ends though." _

_Naruto just looked at her with an astonished face. "But…. Hinata we lost. The Alliance is gone. Madara is out there hunting us or fighting Lee and Tenten, He's killed almost everyone we knew and loved, He's got all the Tailed Beasts … After all that how can you say this isn't the end?" Naruto asked amazed._

_Hinata looked at him before putting her hand on his cheek. "Because the man that I love never gives up and….I don't either." She said with a determined look on her face. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"What's up Ayame? You're looking hot as usual." Kiba called out as he came into the restaurant.

"Hey Kiba." Ayame replied with a smile. "You do realize I'm not giving you a discount for that compliment right?"

At hearing this Kiba immediately face faulted.

"I told you it would not work." Shino told Kiba coldly.

"Hey. At least I tried." Kiba sighed as he took his seat. "I'd like a bowl of pork bean soup, and Akamaru would like a bowl of pork." To which Akamaru happily barked in agreement as Kiba handed her some money.

"I would like a bowl of noodles please." Shino stated as he took his seat also handing her some money.

"I-I would like s-some c-c-cinn….."

"Cinnamon buns?" Ayame finished for Hinata.

"Yes. T-Thank you." Hinata replied gratefully following her teammates example and handing over her money.

"No problem guys. Arashi take this back to my da…"

"AYAME! I need you to come back here." Teuchi's voice called back from the kitchen.

"Ugh! Be right there. Never mind Arashi just stay up here." Ayame told him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ummmm. Okay." Arashi said nervously. He quickly looked over Team 8 and many memories came rushing back at once. Good and Bad. However, after a minute or two he realized that they were staring at him.

"So…How you guys doing today?"

"We should be asking you that. You're the one staring off into space. " Kiba told Arashi.

"What's wrong with that?" Arashi asked.

"It's weird."

"Oh right. And walking around with his dog in his coat isn't?" Arashi countered annoyed by the insult

"Hey! If Akamaru wants to walk he'll walk. Right now he's a bit tired so Shut Up!" Kiba fired back.

"Tired? So you guys got back from training?" Arashi asked confused

"If you can call it that. Kurenai sensei had us do a Survival Exercise on team work. It was a breeze. We work pretty well together."

"Are you forgetting the part where she soundly defeated us on multiple occasions? Or are you purposefully avoiding that fact?" Shino asked.

At this Kiba did another face fault? "Can't you back me up just once? Maybe if that happened we would have beaten her."

"Unlikely." Shino replied.

"Ugh…. Why do you ask anyway?" Kiba asked to Arashi.

"Because he's a ninja." Shino stated simply before Arashi could answer.

" How could you possibly…"

"He's wearing a head band." Shino replied pointing to Arashi's head.

At hearing this Kiba immediately looked up toward Arashi. Sure enough he noticed the headband. "Oh…. I knew that."

"Of course you did." Shino replied. Nobody knew if it was sarcastic or genuine.

"Well the point is we passed. Now we are actual badass ninjas!"

"Okay guys here you go." Ayame said coming out with all three of Team 8's meals. "Arashi, you're going to have to stay here, I need to run and get some supplies."

"I can go get the supplies if you need me to." Arashi offered.

"Nope. Dad says I need to get them. For some reason the guy working at the store we get our ingredients from gives me a discount."

"It's because you're hot." Kiba stated after taking down a bowl of his soup.

"Right. So I'll be back in a few minutes." Ayame stated before leaving.

Arashi found himself again alone with younger future friends and at that moment wondered what his younger self was up to.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what they're up to." Kakashi wondered aloud as he read his book. A few moments later two of his students emerged from the woods…looking more confident than they should have been.<p>

"Well, looks like you guys have a plan." Kakashi stated seeing the confident looks on their faces.

"We do and you're going to pay for what you did to us!" Naruto replied with a grin on his face.

"Okay then. Let's see what you've got." Kakashi stated looking up from his book.

The two genin remained still as another Naruto came out of the forest. Then another Sasuke, then another, and another and another and another. Before long, the entire training field was filled to multiple team 7s.

"Okay, you bastard! You tried to humiliate us, not it's your turn!" The Narutos cried as they all began rushing toward Kakashi.

"They intend to overwhelm me with sheer numbers…..smart." Kakashi thought to himself as the army of Naruto's and Sasuke's came down on him.

Faster than normal Kakashi put his book back into his pouch and began fighting the army of clones.

Kakashi sent a flurry of kicks and punches into the clone army, dispelling many of them, but that barely dented the amount of clones remaining. He then jumped into the air and made a series of hand sighns.

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu" Kakashi cried as fire reigned down upon the clone army dispelling many more. All of a sudden however he felt something grab his leg.

"Let's see how you like it when your body is in the ground!" A Sasuke clone yelled as he grabbed the other leg.

Kakashi eye widened as he saw a chain of Narutos and Sasukes under the one that had his leg. Almost immediately he began to feel himself spinning as the chain began to twirl around building up momentum for what would come next. After a few more spins the chain of clones immediately slammed Kakashi to the ground creating a massive crater and dispelling many of the Shadow clones which caused a cloud of smoke to burst and engulf the training field. As the smoke surrounded the rest of the clones, they all started celebrating.

"How's that for payback?! A Naruto clone yelled aloud to which the rest of the clones responded in a cheer.

"Naruto, we still need to get those bells." A Sasuke clone reminded him though he couldn't contain a small smile of his own.

"Oh yeah, we better….." suddenly the Naruto clone was dispelled followed closely by many more.

"That was a good try. Excellent team work." Kakashi's voice echoed as the clones looked around for him.

"However you should always think about the consequences of your moves. You slammed me onto clones creating a cloud of smoke, which I can now use." Kakashi's voice continued as more and more clones began to disappear.

"Damn it. How the Hell is he still conscious?!" A Naruto asked aloud before he was dispelled.

"Just who is this guy?" A Sasuke asked before he too was dispelled.

This continued on for a few minutes before the smoke finally cleared and only one Naruto and Sasuke remained.

"I'll give you guys some credit. This was much better than I thought you would have been able to do. Both from a skill level and teamwork level, however I think it's time to end this." A barely scratched Kakashi said as he walked toward them.

"How the hell are you…."

"A little jutsu called substitution. Perhaps one of the most useful jutsu ever created." Kakashi responded. Pointing towards the crater.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over to see a broken log in the place Kakashi should have been.

"Well, looks like Sakura was right. We couldn't beat this guy." Naruto sighed.

"You mean you couldn't beat this guy." Sasuke replied with a smirk evident on his face.

Suddenly Sasuke dashed toward Kakashi . Kakashi immediately punched Sasuke only for him to turn into a clone. As the smoke from the dispelled clone overtook Kakashi, he heard Naruto yell something before he dispelled himself creating more smoke.

"Sasuke now!"

As soon as those words were mentioned the air began to heat up and Kakashi heard a jutsu that made his eye widen yet again.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

As the smoke cleared Kakashi saw a massive ball of flames emerge from the surrounding forest headed straight for him.

Not having time to think how Sasuke made this version of the fireball more powerful, Kakashi immediately created some hand signs.

"Water style: Water Wall"

The water flowing in the river that was behind him immediately traveled toward him, creating a rather large wall that would shield him from the Fire.

It worked. But not before causing a shockwave that blasted him back several feet.

"Okay. Just what the Hell is going on?!" Kakashi thought to himself as he picked himself up.

As he stood up he looked to where the fireball came from, he failed to notice a pink haired girl standing a few feet away.

"Wow. It…It actually worked." A voice said aloud.

Kakashi turned to the source of that voice and saw Sakura standing a few feet away picking something off the ground.

Kakashi immediately checked himself for the bell only to realize they were gone.

"Looking for these sensei?" Sakura asked a she jingled the bells in her hands.

Kakashi could only widen his eye in response causing Sakura to smile.

"Well we got him guys." Sakura called back to her teammates. As soon as she did, a tired Naruto appeared carrying a chakra exhausted Sasuke.

"Not…..a…..word….Naruto." Sasuke managed to say.

"Hey look. I'll shut up for this one. We won!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Not quite yet." Kakashi responded. "There are still only two bells and there are three of you. One of you is going back to the academy."

Sasuke and Sakura immediately grew worried looks on their faces while Naruto just grew annoyed. He leaned Sasuke on a log and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura can you hand me both those bells for a sec?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura wondered what he was planning so he handed them to him.

" So… yeah that rule is bull shit." Naruto said as he crushed one of the bells in his hand.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!"

"I'm finding a loophole." Naruto replied as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a Kunai.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke could only watch as Naruto then took the remaining bell and made three cuts into the bell splitting it into four parts. "There we go."

Naruto turned to Sakura and Sasuke and gave them each a piece of the bell before facing Kakashi. "There we go. Everyone gets a bell. No one gets tied up. And no one goes back to the academy!"

Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him with their mouths hanging open. Kakashi on the other hand, did the one thing he never thought he would do with this team…..He started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Are y-you sure?"<p>

"I'm positive."

"B-But what if h-he says n-no?"

"Then you keep asking him, over and over until he says yes."

"B-but….."

"Hinata look. You like him and you admire him for his ability to never give up right?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Well than you need to be able to not give up yourself. If you ask him out and he says no, which I'm not sure he would anyway, a beautiful woman like you should have men bowing before her." Arashi said imitating a bow causing Hinata to blush even more.

"If he says no. You just need to keep asking him. You can't give up just because someone rejects you. You need to be able to say 'Screw you. I'm going to keep asking anyway!'Not those words exactly, but you get my point. He'll come around eventually, if he doesn't accept your offer the first time around." Arashi said with a smile.

"H-How do you k-know he will?" Hinata asked still nervous.

At this Arashi went silent for a moment before replying. "I'm actually a lot like Naruto…I had a girlfriend who was a lot like you and…..I didn't even know she cared about me for the longest time. Now most of it was definitely my fault for not noticing her since I was a stubborn idiot. But…I can't help but think that if she had told me earlier…..that we would have been together longer….I don't want you to go through what she did." Arashi finished with a sad smile. "Have some confidence in yourself."

Hinata just sat there wide eyed as she let the words Arashi told her sink in. It was mid day in the Village, and Hinata and Arashi were the only ones at the front of Ichiraku since Shino and Kiba had gone home for the day.

"T-thank you f-for t-talking to me. No one usually gives m-me advice."

"Don't mention it. Like I said, someone as lovely as you should have men falling at your feet." Arashi said reiterating his bow.

This only caused Hinata to blush again

"Now what are you going to do the next time you see Naruto?" Arashi asked.

"I-I-I'm going t-to a-ask him o-out." Hinata said weakly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Arashi asked putting his hand around his ear.

"I-I'm going to a-ask him out." Hinata replied this time a bit stronger.

"That's better. Now don't you have someplace to be…"

"Oh no! My spar with Hanabi! I'm going to be late! Thank you Arashi." Hinata said suddenly before dashing out of there at a speed that rivaled a green spandex wearing genin.

"Sorry about the wait guys. Now where were….." Ayame said as she came back into the restaurant. She stopped when she realized Arashi was the only one there.

" Ah Ayame took you long enough. Everyone left." Teuchi told her from the kitchen.

In response, Ayame just sighed and handed the groceries to Teuchi. "Of course this happens. Anyway, what was with that cloud of dust?" She asked turning to Arashi.

"Hinata was running late so she took off." Arashi replied with a smile.

"I hope she isn't in trouble. That girl is one of the sweetest people I've ever met but she always looks so sad."

"I think it has to do with her family." Arashi replied. "They're….not exactly friendly."

"Hmmm? How do you know about her family?"

"I talked to her. Kiba and Shino looked tired so they left a while ago. Hinata just sitting there looking sad so I talked to her. Remind me how a sweet girl like her doesn't have her own fan club?"

Ayame just chuckled at this. "I've asked myself that. I hope Naruto figures out he has an admirer."

"That actually came up while we were talking. I've… been wondering why you didn't tell Naruto about her. I mean he's not exactly the sharpest ninja in the village." Arashi told her. Wondering why his Ayame never told him.

"I've thought about it. I mean Naruto can get pretty lonely. But… I think Hinata has to be the one to tell him. If I did it, I would take away something that Hinata is looking forward to doing and that girl has very few things she looks forward to. I just wish she had a bit more confidence."

"You and me both Ayame…..You and me both." Arashi agreed.

After their chat, the restaurant became busy. The afternoon lunch rush began to take a hold of Ichiraku. Ayame would take orders, Arashi would send the orders back and get drinks, Teuchi would make the food and send it to the front. This happened again and again for about an hour. Ayame and Arashi would talk to the customers about various things in their lives. Too much work, to little work, my ex girlfriend, my ex boyfriend, the weather, all the usual things people like to talk about. Before long business died back down until it was just Arashi and Ayame at the front.

"Okay. I have a new respect for restaurant workers." Arashi said in an exhausted tone.

"Well thank you. I always say that anybody can be a ninja and learn how to fight, but it takes true will to listen to people talk about their problems."

"Why do they even talk to us anyway? Shouldn't they just talk to a professional?"

"Their problems aren't that bad, Arashi. It's just nice to have a person listen to what they're saying. The smallest word of advice or compliment can go along way to help anybody….. And if it keeps them here longer and buying more food, what's there to complain about?"

"That's my girl." Teuchi's voice said from the back.

" _So you talk to people which makes them want to stay longer and they will do so by buying more food. Wow. I never thought the restaurant business was this complicated."_

"**There are other jobs in the world besides being a ninja, kid. All of which require skill if you want to be successful in it. The particular humans are great at it."** The Kyubi stated.

Arashi was brought back to reality by a certain blond boy. "What's up Ayame?! …..Arashi?!" Naruto asked bewildered to see the man he met last night working here.

Arashi looked over to see Naruto sitting down with a massive smile on his face though looking a bit tired. "Sup, Naruto. Thanks to our little eating contest last night and you leaving….someone had to pay Teuchi back and since I have no money…" Arashi just put his head down ashamed.

"Hehehehe. Sorry about that." Naruto said sheepishly still with a huge smile.

"Well…..Someone looks happy." Ayame replied with a smile. "How did it go?"

"We passed! We're real ninjas now." Naruto said excited.

"Nice work Naruto." Arashi said happy for his counterpart. "How did you beat him?"

"Hold on one sec you guys," Naruto said before rushing out of the restaurant.

Ayame and Arashi just looked at each other before Naruto came rushing back carrying leading two people behind him.

"I told you guys to follow me."

"We did, we lost you in that cloud of dust you created!"

"Honestly dope, why are you rushing to get food?"

"Why are you guys so annoyed? In case you haven't noticed, we beat him!"

While Ayame just smiled at seeing Naruto and his team, Arashi was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Standing before him were two of the few people he cared about most in the world, alive and well. Sakura. His oldest friend was standing before him as a kid again. Not having any idea of what would happen in the future. For what felt like the millionth time, instantly reminded of the last time he saw his teammate.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Naruto and the others had finally reached the coast. By some miracle Madara had not found them yet but everyone knew they were on borrowed time._

"_So this is the plan? We just start running, while the rest of the countries are taken over by Madara." Naruto asked angrily._

"_No…..It's where you start running." Kiba said before activating a transformation jutsu._

"_Kiba what are you?" Naruto asked his friend before he continued._

"_Listen, Madara will eventually eliminate all the Naruto clones if he hasn't already. We need more time." Kiba now disguised as Naruto said. "You and Hinata need to get out of here. Survive and find help." Kiba said._

"_Wait…..What about Sakura?" Naruto asked. His answer came in the form of Sakura putting her hand on his shoulder_

"_No. Absolutely not. If we're going, we all need to go! If you guys are staying than so am I."_

" _Naruto. How many times do we have to tell you. You are the key to this. Without you Madara can't win. The Villages will find away to stay alive until you comeback." Sakura told him._

"_No…..I can't lose you too…..You and me….." Naruto tried to say but couldn't._

"_I know. We're the last of Team 7. We had some good time huh? I wish…things could be different." Sakura said looking down._

"_You're going stay alive right? Promise me that." Naruto ordered her._

_Sakura just laughed a sad laugh before replying. "Naruto…You're the one who never goes back on your word…..I was never able to."_

_Hinata was having a similar discussion with Kiba._

"_You don't want to come with us do you. Neither of you do." Hinata said to Kiba._

"_Me and Sakura discussed it while you and Naruto were talking…..I've lived the better part of my life with Akamaru…..I don't want to keep going if he isn't around. Him or Shino for that matter. Sakura feels pretty much the same as I do."_

"_Well then I should stay too…"_

"_Hinata. Right now you are the person he cares about the most in this world. If you don't go with him…He definitely won't leave." Kiba told her._

"_But Kiba…" she was cut off by a hug from her oldest friend._

"_Hinata….You are my little sister….I can't let anything happen to you if I can stop it… I can stop it one last time."_

_Hinata immediately started crying as she returned the hug._

"_Take care of Naruto… The guy's an idiot."_

"_I will….." Hinata said crying as she released the hug._

"_Sakura. You ready?" Kiba called over._

"_Yep." She said transforming into Naruto. We split up right.?"_

"_Yeah…..For what it's worth…. I always thought you were hot."_

_Sakura just chuckled. "You were never to bad yourself. See you on the other side Kiba."_

_With that the two ninjas dashed off into separate directions. Leaving Naruto and Hinata at the coast._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So how did you beat your teacher?" Ayame asked curious.

"Well you see…." Naruto began but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Don't get on your high horse dope. It was Sakura's plan made it possible."

Arashi immediately turned towards Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke like this created conflicting feelings in Naruto. This Sasuke was not the Sasuke he had fought at the Valley or the one that wanted to destroy the Village. But….. He never saw Sasuke again after their meeting at the Iron Bridge and during that time, he wasn't exactly friendly. However what was really startling was him being here and complimenting Sakura.

The Sasuke he knew never complimented anyone, especially not Sakura and especially not when they first met, and what was this about a plan? Sakura didn't have a plan when he fought Kakashi for the first time?

"**Butter Fly Effect it is then."** Kurama stated simply bringing Arashi inside.

"_Wait so does that mean it what happened…..won't happen again?"_

"**No kid…..that just means reassures that nothing is set in stone."**

"_That's good isn't it? That means we can make sure THAT will never happen again."_

"**Or we can make things worse now. Naruto, you need to understand that with this theory being the true one, then the things we know may not be of any value. Since events can be drastically different now. We need to be careful not to unintentionally make things worse."** Kurama said making his point.

Arashi just nodded inwardly understanding his friends logic before focusing back on reality.

Naruto just gave Sasuke an angry look before continuing. "I was getting to that. You see Sakura got us together and hatched a plan.

_**MORE RECENT FLASHBACK**_

"_Naruto. How many clones can you make exactly?" _

"_I don't know. I've never counted….Maybe five hundred."_

_Sakura nodded her head at this before turning to Sasuke. "Okay. Sasuke, Kakashi sensei said you could do a fire jutsu right?"_

"_Yeah, Fire Ball jutsu."_

"_Okay how big can you make it?" Sakura asked the wheels already turning in her head._

"_Depends on how much chakra I use. The larger amount of chakra the larger the fire ball." Sasuke replied not seeing where this was going._

"_Okay…..I've got an idea. Naruto I need you to create as many clones as you can. Then use them to try and overwhelm Kakashi."_

"_And beat him right?" Naruto added on._

"…_.If you can. Remember, he said to come at him with the will to kill so go wild."_

_Naruto just smiled a devious smile in response._

"_Sasuke. When Kakashi defeats the clones….." _

"_Hey!" Naruto retorted. Paying no mind, Sakura continued._

"_When he defeats the clones….. You need to put all of your chakra into that fire ball jutsu."_

"_That will leave me completely drained though. What if he dodges it or something."_

"_That's what you two are missing…." Sakura finished._

_Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at her._

"_Our goal isn't to defeat Kakashi sensei, it's to get those bells. He doesn't have to be defeated in order for us to win." Sakura stated._

_Naruto and Sasuke immediately realized what she said was true and nodded their heads._

"_Now this is where the risk comes in. If he decides to dodge Sasuke's attack, then we're pretty much dead. So all our hopes of winning are on him not dodging. But if he uses the water to block the attack that will create a shock wave that could possibly tear the bells of him. That's when I grab them. Sound good?"_

_Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before nodding. They were about to go forward with the plan until Sasuke realized something. "Wait, won't he know something's up if he doesn't see me with the Naruto clones. He might suspect I have a sneak attack planned."_

"_Good point Sasuke." Sakura stated depressed. "We need to have clones for both of you out there."_

"_I'll just transform my clones into Sasuke." Naruto said as if it were the simplest thing in the world._

"_Naruto…Remember the last time you tried a transformation jutsu…"_

" _I told you guys! That Iruka thing was Joke! And besides….I can actually transform myself into…"_

"_Finish that sentence and no amount of transformations will be able to hide what I will do to you." Sakura said recognizing what Naruto was about to do._

_Naruto immediately silenced himself on that subject. "Look the point is I can transform some of my clones into Sasuke, no problem."_

"_Are you sure you won't run low on chakra? If this plan fails then…"_

"_I'll be fine. I'm the Great Naruto Uzumaki after all. Let's go." Naruto said confidently._

_**END MORE RECENT FLASHBACK**_

"One plan later. We all walk away ninjas!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura on her part was also wearing a rather large smile. Sasuke even couldn't suppress a grin of his own.

"Wait." Arashi said causing the three to look at him.

"What about the bells? When I did it one of us had to be tied up and/or sent back to the academy? How did you guys work your way around that?"

At this Naruto grin grew about three sizes. While Sasuke and Sakura just sighed.

"The dope nearly made us fail over that."

"I did not…I just took a chance." Naruto replied pulling out a piece of the bell he cut up earlier and showing it to Arashi.

"I crushed one of the bells and cut the other into four pieces. I gave one to Sasuke and Sakura so none of us would have to get tied up or be sent back. I gave the other to Kakashi sensei after he passed us."

Arashi just stood still astonished by what his counterpart had done. "That…was actually pretty smart."

"Lucky is the better word for it." Sasuke continued sitting down. "Since we're here, we might as well eat something. I'll have a bowl of noddles and a glass of water."

Before Ayame or Arashi could write down the order, Naruto interrupted. "No. Absolutely not. This man here…get him a Miso Ramen ." he said pointing to Sasuke.

"Iditot. I don't like Miso…."

"You've never eaten here before, hence you've never tried the heaven that is Miso Ramen….You'll thank me later." Naruto said grinning. "Sakura will have the same thing ."

"Hold on….."

"Three Misos for here." Arashi called back to Teuchi.

"Got it." A voice replied.

Naruto just smiled while Sasuke and Sakura just sighed. After a moment or two of silence a converstation started between Naruto and Sakura distracting them. Arashi took advantage of this and decided to have a word with Sasuke. _" Remember, this isn't the Sasuke who left….."_

Sasuke was deep in thought when Arashi spoke to him. "So….you're Sasuke Uchiha right?"

* * *

><p>Hiruzen was silent as he looked over the Leaf Village from the top of the Hokage Mansion. While not offering the greatest view like the Mountain does, it is still offers a view that many would kill for. Whenever he was troubled by something, Hiruzen would simply come up here and think on a solution to a problem. And right now nothing caused a bigger problem than the Arashi dilemma.<p>

"I cannot allow what happened in Nar-Arashi's time happen here. That much is obvious…but… from what the Kyubi said…" Hiruzen just sighed at the situation. He needed to prevent things but didn't want to risk making things worse. As he thought however he remembered what Arashi told him about the War that would come, and not only how it threatened this Village but the entire ninja world. He also remembered the look of pure sadness that Arashi's face had when he spoke of how his friends all fell.

Hiruzen then looked over the Village and imagined what would Arashi's world must have turned into once he died…Needless to say, it wasn't pretty.

With that Hiruzen made up his mind. "Arashi willingly told me this. He knows that I will do what it takes to defend this Village. If that means changing events, so be it." With that thought in mind he made a series of handseals.

Summoning Jutsu!

A massive ball of smoke appears with a voice in coming from it. "Sarutobi…..It's been a long time."

"Too long Enma. Much to long." Hiruzen agreed upon seeing his old friend.

"I find it odd that you would summon me without there being some sort of conflict….. I doubt I'm here to chat about old times." Enma stated.

"While I probably should, you are correct. I actually need you to deliver a message for me..."

"You called me to deliver a message…WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Enma shouted annoyed. One doesn't usually call a powerful summons to deliver a simple message.

"Enma, I need this message delivered straight to Jiraiya and it is far too valuable to be sent by of messenger hawk." Hiruzen said sheepishly.

"Why not summon somebody else then? Why go through the trouble of summoning me, if all you want is to deliver a message?"

"Enma. This message could very well prevent the deaths of thousands." HIruzen stated putting on a serious expression

Enma calmed down a bit at this hearing of the message's importance."I don't know where that Pervert of a sage is. I can't take it to him without his location."

" Neither do I. I need you to take this message to Mt Myoboku." Hiruzen stated. "Once the toads are notified that there is a message for Jiraiya, They will inform him the next time he summons one."

Enma nodded his head seeing the logic in this. "Very well. Let's just hope Mt. Myoboku is letting in other summons." before taking the scroll.

"Thank you Enma."

"Just make sure the next time you summon, it will be for a better purpose." Enma said still slightly annoyed before disappearing in a flash of smoke.

With his summons gone he then summoned one of his most trusted Anbu agents.

"Lord Hokage. What is the problem?"

"Yamoto. I believe it is time we track down Tsunade."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Hundreds of Miles Away<strong>

"The Hidden Rain Village….Been a long time…" A white haired sage said to himself as he looked over the industrialized city.

* * *

><p><strong>(Apologies.)Cliffhanger! Yes I'm making Jiriaya go there. Why? You'll see. I hope I handled the Team 7 battle and aftermath okay. It's probably not too great, but I still like it. Also Arashi's timeline deviates from the original right around the time Neji dies. After that Madara betrayed Obito, absorbed the the Beasts and...well won. Hope that clears any confusion you guys had, if you had you maybe possibly leave a review? Every bit of feedback helps. See you guys later.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: More Changes Good and Bad

**Who's ready to get things rolling? Let's go.**

* * *

><p>"No way."<p>

"I'm serious."

" An entire island on the back of a turtle…Really?"

" It's true. It was massive and it had a huge forest on its back filled with all these different types of animals plus a giant squid that guarded it."

"Okay. Let me get this straight. A turtle the size of an island has a forest growing on its back filled with smaller animals and is guarded by a giant squid…I think you worked a bit too hard today." Ayame laughed.

"Okay. But the day you see a giant moving island with a forest on its back and a giant squid swimming around it. Don't say I didn't tell you." Arashi smiled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"**Oh why stop there? Why not go on to tell her about the Akatsuki attacking you there? Or how the shark guy got killed by the Ninja with the Eye Brows. Or how you are the older version of Naruto Uzumaki who some how got sent back in time?"**

"_Hey. Can you give it a rest? I'm tired enough as it is."_ Arashi told Kurama as he leaned against a wall.

After Team 7 came through. Ichiraku remained pretty dead. Around four o'clock things began to pick up. But When dusk arrived that's when things really started to pick up. For the next five hours it was pretty much nonstop service. Now it was ten minutes till nine o'clock and Arashi exhausted.

"So….You guys do this all day every day?"

"Yeah pretty much. I mean we take holidays off but for the most part we're here working." Ayame said also wiping the sweat from her head. You'd think after a few years we would be use to it by now, but no. Hard work is still hard."

'Man… And I thought ninjas were tough."

"Good work today you two." Teuchi said coming out to meet them. "Arashi, you're a natural at this."

"Thanks Teuchi." Arashi said rubbing the back of his head. "It was nice to get away from…..my usual stuff."

"Ah yes, but now we discuss payment."

"What payment? I thought I was working pay off the debt I left to you."

"Oh you did. You paid that off around…..five o'clock. Now I need to pay you for the last few hours." Teuchi said handing him a couple hundred ryo.

"Thanks." Arashi said thankful.

"What's there to thank? You worked hard. You deserve it. Oh by the way I got you something." Teuchi said smiling. "Ayame! Bring it out."

Ayame came back with a plastic bag and gave it to Arashi.

"What's this for?"

"I wanted to give these to you… They're not as good looking as your uniform, but they should be fine." Teuchi said smiling.

"But why I didn't…"

"Because you showed up and put your all into your job. The mark of a good man is his all his ability into something he might not like doing but realizes he must." Teuchi said in true wise man fashion

Arashi looked into the bag and once he saw what was inside it he turned to Teuchi and Ayame.

"Wow….. Thanks you guys."

"Hey all I told Ayame was to get you something. If you like it you should just thank her." Teuchi said patting his daughter on the back.

"Thanks Ayame. These are awesome!"

Ayame blushed slightly at the compliment. "Don't mention it Arashi. I just hope they're the right size."

"All right. I'll help you guys close down…."

"No need Arashi. We got it."

"You sure? I'll gladly help."

"Positive. You just go home and rest. You look exhausted." Ayame finished.

Though he thought he could help more, Arashi didn't want to argue. He said goodbye and walked straight to the Hokage Mansion.

" He really does remind me of Naruto. Just a bit more mature." Teuchi said.

"He really does. Wish he could have worked here longer."

"Oh I'm sure you wanted him to."

"Cut it out!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Old Man."<p>

"Arashi, Enjoy seeing all your friends again?"

"Yeah. It was nice to get a break and to see all those guys again. Wait a sec, did you use the ball again?

"No actually I've had Anbu following you ever since you left the hospital yesterday.

"What? I thought you….."

"It helps to take precautions. Speaking of which. We need to discuss how we are going to plan things out."

"Right. By the way, I think we are in the Butterfly effect theory…Which doesn't make it a theory anymore. Naruto told me how they passed and it's not the same as when I did."

"Good. That takes some of the worry away. I've already gotten started."

"Really?" Arashi asked surprised.

"I've sent a message to Jiraiya. It says for him to return immediately. I've also told my Anbu to start hunting down Tsunade."

"Great! You're awesome Old Man." Arashi exclaimed.

"That takes care of those two and we can deal with Orochimaru, but this Akatsuki organization… It will take more than just the Leaf Village to combat it." Hiruzen said.

"Why don't we just try and create another alliance?"

"Arashi, an Alliance was created based on necessity from what you've told me. Since the Akatsuki aren't as active as they were in your time, other Villages won't see the need to create an Alliance."

"Damn it."

"**Kid what about talking to the other Jinchuriki? If the Akatsuki don't get them, than they can't create the Ten Tails."**

" _I was just thinking that."_

"Old Man. What about trying to talk to the other Jinchuriki, If we can talk to them they will be prepared for the Akatsuki and we won't need an Alliance." Arashi asked for Kurama

"The problem with that is the other Villages won't let you near them."

"They'll have to. I'll charge through their front gates to talk to them." Arashi said determined.

At this Hiruzen chuckled. "I'm sure you could. Which actually leads into another subject. I need to decide what rank I am to give you."

"Rank? I'm still a genin."

"No. You are far too powerful to be a genin. I sensed it the moment I met you. Plus I can't put you with another team right now."

"Well…..You could always make me Hokage." Arashi asked hopeful.

Hiruzen laughed at this. "You're definitely at the power level for it. But I can only give the Hokage title to someone who is known throughout the Village and to an extent the world."

"Aww…" Arashi pouted.

"Let's see. Too powerful for Chunin, and I doubt you want to join the Anbu. So…How about a Jonin?"

"Cool! I like it."

"Excellent. Of course we'll need to hold some sort of test to the other Jonin for them to see who will be joining their ranks, but more on that later." Hiruzen smiled as he stamped at a paper. "I'll send your uniform to you in a few days."

" Old Man, Can we talk about Itachi?"

Hiruzen's smile disappeared when the name was mentioned. "So you know about him."

"Yeah, I forgot it when I talked to you before but when I met Sasuke and saw how mad he was… What if we bring him back?"

"Arashi, we can't do that. The Village wouldn't accept it."

"What if we tell them what really happened? That the Uchiha Clan was planning to take over? They'll welcome him back as a hero."

"Okay. But what about Itachi himself?"

"What about him? He loves this Village. I'm sure he'll be glad to come back."

"Do you think he wants to come back and see a brother who is out for his blood? And what about Sasuke? If he hears that Itachi killed his family to protect the Village what's to stop him from wanting to destroy it, like in your time?"

Arashi optimism decreased slightly. "Maybe….Maybe if Itachi talks to him and explains everything, then….."

"You think Sasuke will listen to the man who killed his family?" Hiruzen asked knowing the answer.

"Well…..Damn it. This was so much easier when I planned it out in my head!" Arashi said frustrated.

"Things usually are."

" Okay. So we can focus on Itachi later, Do you know a way I can get into contact with other Jinchuriki that doesn't involve me charging through their gates searching for them?"

Hiruzen went quiet for a few minutes thinking before replying. "Perhaps…. I can OFFICIALLY send you on a special mission to each of the Villages. While on said mission, you could get into contact with that Village's Jinchuriki."

"Pretty sneaky Old Man. I like it." Arashi said with a devious smile.

"Are there any Jinchuriki you want to visit first."

"Yes. Gaara from the Sand Village."

"Ah. The Leader of your Alliance. I'll see what I can cook up."

"Good…Hey uh Old Man? I don't suppose you know a place where I can stay do you?"

"I've been working on it. Here." Hiruzen said handing Naruto a folder.

As Arashi read through, his eyes widened. "Wait so I'm…"

"Arashi Uzumaki, Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village, seeing as how you have been gone for many years on a special mission, and as such your previous house has been sold to another, I think it would be best for you to stay with your last remaining relative. One Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen said smiling.

"_Great. Now I just need to figure out how I am going to explain it to him."_

"**Good luck with that."** Kurama replied.

* * *

><p>Ever since the Uchiha Massacre, people tended to avoid the Uchiha district of the Village, whether it was out of superstitious fears, respect for the dead, or just not liking the area, depended on each villager but the one thing they had in common was that very few liked visiting that area. With that mind set it would be logical to assume that the Uchiha district had fallen into disrepair in the years since the Massacre seeing as how so few people come by. That assumption is false. The Uchiha district actually looked almost exactly the same as it was the day of the Massacre. In fact it had been improved upon. Older buildings had been repainted, cracked windows had been replaced, Rotting doors had been replaced, and fading clan insignias had been reapplied. This all came about because of the sole person living in the district. Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

While he himself would never admit it, Sasuke did in fact have a single hobby and it was keeping the Uchiha district looking respectable. As the Last Uchiha he would eventually have children that would succeed him. When that day arrived he wanted the district they would live to look the same as it was the day he lost his own family. This particular night Sasuke had tasked himself with re-painting all the roof tops of his family's district. Having just finished his main family's house, he now was staring off into the night sky recollecting the events of today.

"_We'll help you kill Itachi."_

"_Because we're friends."_

"Idiots. They don't know what they talking about." Sasuke said to himself. "Itachi….."

"_Foolish little brother."_

"Arhhh." Sasuke clutched his head as the memory of his brother came back to him.

"I knew it."

Sasuke turned to face the voice that called to him. He was greeted by Naruto. "I knew you had a hobby."

Sasuke then got up and jumped off the roof.

"Hey, wait up!"

Once Sasuke touched the ground he took off running trying to get away from the blond annoyance. He eventually turned a corner and hid around the old Police building.

He looked back to where he just came from to make sure he wasn't followed. All he saw was an empty street. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jeez. You think that after today, you'd be a bit more tired."

Sasuke's eyes widened hearing the voice again. He looked over his shoulder to find Naruto again.

"What's up?"

At this Sasuke just started walking back the way he came.

"Hey! Hold Up!"

Sasuke just ignored him and kept on walking.

"Will you just listen to me for a second?" Naruto said catching up with him.

"..."

"Look, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't startle me. I just don't want to deal with you right now."

"Oh come on. We're friends….."

"Teamates. Not friends."

"No, I clearly remember calling you a friend."

"Well I don't recall calling you one."

"Ouch. That's a bit hurtful don't you think?" Naruto asked holding his arm in a mock pain.

"Enough. Why are you here Naruto?"

"I just wanted to drop by and see what you do in you free time. Nobody just trains all the time."

"Why do you care what I do?"

"I told you you're my friend."

"STOP THAT!"

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"We are NOT friends. We never have been. In fact before today you couldn't stand me! Then you just show up and start calling me a friend when you don't know anything about me! Saying stupid things like you'll help me kill Itachi. DO YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HE DID TO ME?!"

When Naruto didn't respond

"He didn't just kill my family. HE MADE ME WATCH HIM DO IT! I SAW EVERTHING! EVERYBODY I KNEW AND LOVED KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I SAW THEIR BLOOD BEING SPLATTERED ON THE WALLS. I HEARD THEM CRYING OUT FOR HELP ONLY TO BE CUT DOWN BY A RAIN OF SHURIKAN. COUSINS, AUNTS, UNCLES, GRANDPARENTS, EVERYONE! I SAW HOW MY PARENTS WERE SITTING THERE HELPLESS WHILE HE KILLED THEM! JUST TO TEST HIS FUCKING POWER!"

Sasuke then rammed his hand into one of the many building walls surrounding them creating a small area of impact.

"And you tell me you are going to help me kill him like it's the simplest thing in the world. Do you realize how stupid that made you sound?!"

Naruto looked like he was about to speak before he was cut off.

"No. Of course not. You're the dope who never takes anything seriously. Always joking around thinking the world doesn't have anything evil in it. The only reason I worked with you today was to become a ninja, nothing more."

Not hearing a response from Naruto, Sasuke began to walk back to his house. Before he had taken ten steps, Naruto replied.

"You're right."

Sasuke turned around to make sure he heard that right.

"I did hate you for a long time, and I still do. You're also right about what I said during our Exercise. I….It was stupid of me to say what I did like it wasn't a serious thing to you. " Naruto said with his head hanging down.

"I knew what had happened to you but….I didn't know he made you…watch."

Naruto went silent before he stuck his head up and looked directly at Sasuke.

" But don't you EVER say I don't know there is evil in the world. I've seen it my entire life."

Sasuke was surprised to hear this from Naruto the prankster.

"You may have lost your family but….at least you had them. For me, there was no one. No parent to say hi when I got home. No cousins to play with, No grandparents to visit, no one. Do you understand what that's like?" Naruto asked taking a step toward Sasuke.

"Not to have anybody give a damn about you? No one caring if you live or die? Watching as everyone looks at you like a monster and not knowing why they do it? Do you know WHAT TRUE LONELINESS FEELS LIKE?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke was now the one staring at Naruto.

"No. Of course not. You're the Village's most popular ninja. You could ask for anything you wanted and they would give it to you. I hated you for that. And I still do, You are an arrogant prick, who treats others like garbage sometimes….but…Whether I like it or not, you and I are on a team which to me makes you a friend, and I am not going to risk losing a friend. So while I'm sorry I said it so easily, it doesn't change the fact that I'm going to help you kill him." Naruto finished now face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there in silence and in awe by what was just said to him. Naruto was willing to help him kill his brother, one of the most dangerous ninjas in the world, just because he thought of him as a friend.

"….."

"….."

" You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"Hey, would an idiot offer his help in fixing this place up?" Naruto asked putting his hands together.

"Yes."

"Well I guess that makes me an idiot to then." Another voice said coming out of the shadows.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Sakura carrying a few cans of paint.

"How long were you there?" Sasuke asked annoyed with himself that he hadn't sensed her.

"Long enough….. I…I wanted to drop by and see if you needed any help with fixing up your home. I know you work on it often. Then I heard you and Naruto…" Sakura went quiet before continuing.

"I need to apologize, to both of you…Naruto, I…I always thought you were annoying and an idiot, but…..I didn't know how lonely you were. If I had, I would have been your friend long ago."

Naruto remained quiet as she continued but his face was a happy one.

"And Sasuke…..I want to apologize for all the times….I've annoyed you. I see know that you don't care about relationships, and you want Itachi to pay for what he did to you and your family….I want to help."

Sasuke remained in shock as she continued.

"I'm not…..like either of you. I don't have huge chakra reserves. I don't have any powerful jutsu. I can't fight very well. I haven't experienced the same pain you guys have. And I'm probably the least useful member of this group…..I don't know how much I can help….But I still want to try." Sakura finished looking determined.

Naruto and Sasuke just stood with looks of awe on their faces before Naruto took it upon himself to lighten the mood.

"I knew you followed him."

"Shut up and take a can of paint."

* * *

><p>The Rain Village while not looked upon as especially powerful is definitely one of the more advanced villages in technology departments. While other Villages are compromised mainly of wooden buildings, the Rain sports a majority of metal and concrete buildings making them much more durable to attacks as well as natural disasters. Factories also dotted the area creating some of the more high tech gadgets in the ninja world, such as movie cameras to sell to film studios and computers for their various uses. While this had been a great benefit to the Rain Village's economy it had its downsides, the creation of said products had some nasty side effects such as the pollution it created. It eventually got bad enough to where people had developed breathing problems. However, if the buildings that housed them were tough, the people living in them were twice as much.<p>

The Rain Village has an unfortunate history of having more casualties than any other village in any war it chooses to participate in, which to some believe is the cause of the constant rain. This fact has had a profound effect on the residents. It has made them appreciate life and willing to fight harder than a normal to protect it. When some were diagnosed with breathing problems, they created breathing masks to prolong their life. When Villages were bearing down on them in times of war, they fought more ferociously than any other. Jiraiya had always admired that about the denizens of the Rain.

"Hey. Want another drink or what?"

"Hm? Oh that will be all for me, thank you." A hooded Jiraiya said getting up from the bar. He handed the bartender his money and walked onto the street. As he navigated through the busy street avoiding the ninjas that watched for any commotion, he remembered the last time he was here and it being under less than happy circumstances.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why?! Why can't you stay with us?" A young blue haired girl cried as she hugged Jiraiya._

_"Konan. I wish I could, but I have other responsibilities to take care of. Ones that only I can do."_

_"But…"_

_"I'll come back to visit. I promise." Jiraiya said smiling at her._

_Konan kept crying but she nodded her head in understanding._

_"I really wish we could come with you." A young man with orange hair said giving him a hug of his own._

_"So do I. You can you know. The Leaf Village is a nice place to live."_

_"If it's anything like you've told us, it's a paradise…but….I don't want to abandon this place or the people in it to more suffering. I want to make this land a paradise too." Yahiko said releasing the hug and looking determined._

_"Those are the words of a leader Yahiko. In time I think you will find yourself being one." Jiraiya said ruffling the young man's hair._

_"Hey, quit it. I'm not a kid anymore." Yahiko complained._

_"Then, why do you still act like one?" Jiraiya asked laughing. He then turned to the last of his students._

_"Nagato….."_

_"Sensei… What I have…. Will it make me a hindrance to the others?" Nagato asked._

_"Nagato. I promise what you have doesn't make you a burden to anybody. It makes you powerful, but only if you learn how to use it and when to use it." Jiraiya said moving toward him._

_"But, if no one has had it since the Sage, then how am I supposed to figure it out?"_

_"You'll find away. I have faith and so do your friends." Jiraiya said putting his hand on Nagato's shoulder._

_"I….I'm going to keep them safe until you come back." Nagato said determined._

_Jiraiya just smiled in response. "I know you will. "_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" _Konan, Yahiko, Nagato… I miss you guys."_

"There you are. I was beginning to worry you got lost in a brothel." Another hooded figure called out to him.

"You know me. Business first, Research later." Jiraiya said extending his hand.

"Well you're research will have to come much later then. We have much to discuss." The hooded figure said grasping Jiraiya's hand with his own and shaking it.

"It's good to see you still in one piece, Shirou."

"Hey, give me some credit. I can't fight but I sure as hell can hide." The figure named Shirou replied indignant. "Shall we continue this conversation in the open, or somewhere a bit more secure?"

"Always paranoid. I'll follow you then."

"You have to be if you want to live long." Shirou replied leading Jiraiya through the Village.

After walking for the about an hour, they came across an abandoned warehouse.

"Here? What happened to your house?"

"Destroyed along with a small portion of the Village.

"Destroyed?"

I'll tell you about that inside." Shirou replied opening a door and motioning for Jiraiya to move inside.

Jiraiya did so and Shirou followed after looking around to make sure they weren't followed. Shirou then made a few hand signs and activated a few silencing barriers.

"Okay let's get down to business."

"Right. I understand that calling you here on such short notice was inconvenient but in the past few months, a lot of things have happened." Shirou said removing his hood revealing a middle aged man with green eyes.

"What type of things?"

"I'll start with the most important. Hanzo is dead."

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the statement. "What?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have believed it either if I didn't see it with my own eyes. But Hanzo is dead. Killed about eight months ago. Judging by your reaction the world still doesn't know it yet."

"Who killed him?"

"That's the weird thing. It wasn't just one guy. It was six of them."

"Six guys killed one of the most powerful men in the world. How did they do it?"

"Remember when I told you about my building being destroyed? It was part of the battle. These guys didn't just beat Hanzo, they annihilated him. There wasn't even enough of him left for a burial." Shirou said scratching his head.

Jiraiya needed to digest what had just been said to him. A man he and the other Sanin had fought with all their strength and soundly beat them was annihilated by six others. "Okay. These people, are they the new rulers?"

"Yeah. Hanzo wasn't exactly loved, and the people welcomed these guys with open arms. They even call them a god like their one person."

"A god? That's going a bit far don't you think? I mean to defeat Hanzo is one thing, but…."

"Jiraiya…My house and many more buildings were destroyed in the battle but no one was killed or injured for that matter."

Jiraiya once again widened his eyes in shock. "No one?"

"Not a soul. I've talked to people who were in their houses and they all said a paper angel shielded them and their loved ones."

Jiraiya stopped thinking as soon as he heard that and went quiet.

"Jiraiya?" Shirou asked concerned.

"It can't be…she and the others were killed."

"Jiraiya are you alright?"

"Shirou, these people that killed Hanzo, did any of them have orange hair?"

"Yeah. All of them did actually. Why?"

"And did….did any of them have…spiraled purple eyes."

"Yep. All of them again."

Jiraiya's mind stopped working with this realization. His three students could still be alive. It didn't make sense but all the signs were there. A paper angel saving people. A man with Orange hair, and the Rinnegan. There were too many coincidences going on."

"Jiraiya, that's not all."

Jiraiya forced himself back to reality to listen.

"A few weeks after the battle, I started seeing wanted criminals walking around the Village, some of which include Kisame Hoshikgaki, Kakazu the Bounty Hunter, and Sasori of the Red Sand and…."

Jiraiya continued listening but was now worried. Those guys were all extreme power houses.

"And Orochimaru."

Jiraiya's eyes for what seemed like the one hundredth time widened. Those men were dangerous but Orochimaru was a more personal threat. "What were they doing here?"

"Beats me. But those guys were wearing the same outfits as the guys who took out Hanzo. A black cloak with red Clouds on it. I wouldn't be surprised if they were working together.

Jiraiya couldn't continue to stand and sat down on an old box. His students who could still be alive were working with some of the most dangerous criminals in the world and Orochimaru. "When….When was the last time you saw them? Any of them?"

"I haven't seen the six that killed Hanzo since the battle, and I haven't seen any of the criminals in about three months. They could be gone or they could still be here I don't know."

Jiraiya was about to respond when suddenly a blast of smoke appeared revealing a frog with grey hair and a cloak.

"Jiraiya boy, Something's come up I need you to return to the Leaf."

" Pa? This isn't exactly the best time."

"Jiraiya what the Hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Why are you freaking out?"

"These guys sense everything going on in the Village! He'll know if you summoned something!"

"Come on Shirou, I think you're over reacting…."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The entire warehouse shook as a massive hole appeared in the wall.

"I thought I sensed something." A deep voice said through the smoke.

"Well thanks for telling us you C &t. Oh wait you just smashed a damn wall without telling us anything." A second voice replied.

"Shut up Hidan, or I'm going to kill you." A third voice replied through the smoke.

Jiraiya took a battle stance as Pa hopped onto his shoulder. He looked around for Shirou but he was no where to be seen.

"Well he's still quick." Jiraiya said to himself. By now the smoke had cleared and he was able to see the three people in front of him.

Kakazu the bounty Hunter, A man wielding a large sythe, and… A man with the Rinnegan.

"Sensei…..You came back after all."

* * *

><p>"Well he's not home."<p>

"**And you think he's going to like, seeing you in his apartment?"**

"He will once I explain myself. I'm his long lost cousin. He'll be delighted."

"**Do you have you story figured out then?"**

"Yep. My family raised me on the road and died when I was young. I wandered around for a while then I made my way to the Village to become a ninja. I then was sent on a mission for several years and have only just come back."

"**What if he asks why you never visited him and How you didn't know about him?"**

"I'll tell him I didn't know there were other Uzumaki's in the Village. If I had I would have stayed."

"…**I'm not sure he'll buy it."**

"Well it's the best I've got it will have to do." Arashi said as he walked around his/Naruto's apartment. "Man I thought I'd never see this place again."

"**Well don't get too attached. This isn't your apartment anymore."**

"I know I know. Just …..memories. Anyway, I've been wondering about something. Do you think we can turn Nagato good?"

**"Arashi, he was on a dark path to begin with."**

"I know, but when I met him, all he wanted was to create a peaceful world. And he did revive everyone he killed in the invasion. So if we just tell him he's being manipulated, then he might join us." Arashi said like it was so simple.

"**Arashi, while it may be possible for that to happen, don't let it be a main point in our plan."**

"Why not? He could be a real help…"

**"And a real threat. We witnessed it during his invasion, what if he were to attack it again and kill more people, what if you aren't able to talk him out of it this time? It's too dangerous to do, plus it will put Obito on high alert."**

"Obito…." Arashi said gritting his teeth. "Maybe I should just track him down and kill him, I'd be doing the world a favor and we're going to get to it eventually."

"**Believe me kid. Nothing would please me more than to have that whelp eviscerated. But let's take our time and plan carefully. Discretion is the best policy for a ninja. For now let's keep quiet, but when the time is right…we will wipe him off the face of this earth."** Kurama said grinning evily.

"I can't wait." Arashi agreed checking the time. "Odd, I should be home by now."

"**He's probably out there doing something to annoy his friends. He definitely has a stronger connection to them than you did when you first started."**

"Yeah. Thank goodness. Do you think we should actually tell him? Bring him in on it?"

"**Arashi, you became the person you are now by following your own path. If you tell Naruto about what happens in the future, that could change him in ways we can't imagine. No, we can't risk it."**

"I'll give you that one." Arashi agreed. "I'll tell you what though. I do miss being able to summon toads. I'll have to ask Pervy Sage about that when he gets back."

**"….."**

"What, you don't like frogs?"

"**Arashi…..The last time I was loose I had to fight one. I don't particularly care for them."**

"Oh yeah…. Sorry." Arashi said sheepishly.

**POOOOOOOOOOOF**

A cloud of smoke suddenly filled the room nearly blinding Arashi.

"Damn it all. Why can't I do this reverse summoning thing. Jiraiya boy needs me!" A femine voice cried. One Arashi recognized almost immediately.

"Ma?" Arashi asked vaguely seeing the frog in front of him.

" How do you….never mind. No time to talk, Jiraiya boy's in danger!"

"Wait Hold on!"

"Now this time to the Rain Village!" Ma cried as she disappeared creating another puff of smoke. Arashi however didn't notice it.

"The….Rain Village." He let the thought wash over him. His godfather was in the Rain Village. The place he had lost him before, and he was in trouble.

"**Arashi…"**

"Kurama we need to move now."

"**Arashi you can't make it there in time."**

"The Hell I can't! I lost him once. I'M NOT GOING TO AGAIN!"

" **The Rain Village is at least a three day's journey from here."**

"Not in Kyubi mode." Arashi said running out of the apartment.

"**Shouldn't we at least let Hiruzen…."**

"Kurama NOW!" Arashi ordered as he charged through the streets heading toward the Main Gate.

**"… So much for discretion."** Kurama sighed as he channeled his chakra into Arashi.

Arashi's body began to exhibit a glowing aura and his speed tripled. Seeing the Main Gate, Arashi leaped to the top and over and dashed straight into the forest. Looking like nothing more than a gold blur to those who saw him.

**_"Don't you die on me Pervy Sage…please."_**

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Whose ready for Arashi to take on some Akatsuki? Because he will…..next time. I hope you guys liked this one. And if you could maybe possible leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated. Every bit of feedback helps. See you guys later.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Arashi invades Ame

**What's up you guys? I know it's been a while but I just got lost on the path of life.**

**(Dodges a bunch of trash being thrown at him)**

**Are you ready for some action that is hopefully not terrible? So am I. Let's get started.**

**Also, just a little warning here but this chapter does contain Hidan so there's some Hidan language in here. So if frequent F bombs bother you it's best not to read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I have and never will own Naruto. All I am is a simple fan writing something I think is entertaining.**

* * *

><p>"You know I hindsight , I think the Uchiha would look better orange."<p>

"Why the Hell would you think that?"

"Think about it. The Uchiha wanted to be recognized immediately right? So if we made their clan colors and their district orange. Everyone would know who they were. Just like me."

"Naruto, if I live to promise you one thing in this life it's that the Uchiha colors will never be anything associated with you."

"Hey!"

"Will you two give it a rest please? You've been up all night doing this. Can't we just sit back and admire our handiwork?"

"Did we forget anything Naruto?"

"Let's see. New windows check. New doors check. New paint check. All that's left is a new Sasuke and the Uchiha district will be better than ever."

That joke unfortunately brought down the wrath of Sakura.

" Give it a REST!"

"Ouch! What did I do?"

Sasuke just sighed and looked out over the newly painted Uchiha district that was now illuminated by the rising sun. The painting itself hadn't taken too long thanks to Naruto's shadow clones, but measuring the new doors and the windows still took some time.

"Anyone know what time it is?"

"I think its about 6 am."

"And when is our first mission?"

"I think Kakashi said …..7 am."

"…."

"…."

"Well considering we stayed up all night and have only one hour before our first mission, I think there is only one logical thing we can do."

Sakura and Sasuke looked over to him to hear his suggestion.

"Who wants some ramen?"

* * *

><p>"Report." Hiruzen ordered the Anbu who just appeared in his room.<p>

"We've searched the outer forest all the way up to the Valley of the End but I regret to say that we haven't found any sight of Arashi."

"Accoriding to the report I got, the last time one of your agents saw Arashi, he said he started to emit a golden aura around him. "

"Sir?"

"I'm just wanting to know why the Anbu , home to some of the best trackers in Konoha, are having trouble finding a bombastic teenager who is giving off a golden aura like a Lantern."

Taken aback by this the Anbu captain went quiet. Hiruzen continued after a moment's silence

"My apologies, Captain. I'm just… stressed about the situation."

"I understand sir."

Hiruzen sighed in response.

"If you've had no sighting of him in the past few hours, then odds are you won't find him. Recall the rest of the Anbu."

"Yes sir."

The Anbu captain vanished leaving Hiruzen alone with his thoughts.

"_Guy himself couldn't make it farther than Valley of the End in twelve hours unless he used the Gates. And a golden aura… Could be one of Arashi's powers he gained in the War. But why would he leave?"_

Hiruzen went over his conversation he had with Arashi.

"_He made it seem like he was going to wait for my instruction to start finding the other jinchuriki, so that's not it. Maybe he sensed something was wrong and went to check it out. But why would he leave without telling me. It doesn't make sense!"_

"Damn it Arashi. What are you doing?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>So what exactly do you plan to do once you get there?" <strong>Kurama asked his running vessel.

"_I'm going to save Ero Senin!"_

"**I know that but how? Are you planning on killing Nagato to do so? Hell what if there are more Akatsuki there this time?"**

"_I'll find away."_

"**Arashi we need a plan."**

"_I'll make it up as I go!"_ Arashi said getting annoyed.

"**And How WELL did that work out last time?!"**

Arashi froze in his tracks as soon as Kurama finished that statement. Memories of all his dead comrades flooded through Arashi's brain making Kurama immediately regret what he said.

"**Perhaps I…"**

"_No. You're right. We need a plan. You have one?"_

"**I've got a few. One in particular I think will work."**

"_Wow. I didn't know I had a fox version of Shikamaru in my head."_ Naruto replied impressed.

"**Don't compare me to the Nara boy….. I'm much less lazy."**

Arashi and Kurama chuckled at the thought before returning to the serious matter.

"**Ok so I'm thinking basically a search and rescue mission. We don't know if we can fight at full strength without us passing out. So we find your teacher and get him out of there."**

"_What if we run into Nagato?"_

"**That depends. Do we want him ali-"**

"_Yes."_ Arashi said before Kurama could finish.

"**Fine. If we do run into him, I suggest clones. We can over whelm him and in the distraction leave the Village while he's dealing with all of them."**

"**Sounds good. I'll work on some back up plans." **Arashi agreed as he focused back on reality and re-continued his race to save his teacher**.**

* * *

><p>"Hold still you son of a bitch!"<p>

Hidan swung his scythe wildly trying at Jiraiya desperately trying to get some of his blood.

Jiraiya dodged the attack however and threw a quick punch at Hidan who expertly dodged and tried to get in a few more swipes at Jiraiya who dodged all of them before catching the sythe with his hands.

"Ooooooh. Jashin's really going to like your sacrifice." Hidan said while smiling insanely at Jiraiya.

"Kid, you've been talking about your god nonstop for the past twelve hours. Now you're just getting annoying!" Jiraiya replied as he used his Sage strength to launch Hidan up into the air.

He would have jumped after him and continued his assault if it weren't for another immortal charging into the frey.

**"Jiongu."**

Hearing this for what seemed like the hundredth time. Jiraiya narrowly dodged a stretched out, black threaded fist which left a sizable crater in its wake.

"You know, when we first started this. All I wanted was your body for a bounty. But now…Now I think I'm going to enjoy this a bit more than I should." Kakazu stated angrily.

"How the hell is he still alive? I could have sworn I all his hearts!"

"**I think exhaustion's getting to you boy. He still has three left."** Fukasaku reminded him.

"Damn it all."

"Having trouble sensei?" The Deva Path asked making himself known.

Jiraiya cast a glare toward his former student who just continued his own.

"What happened to you Nagato?"

"The kid you abandoned died a long time ago. As did the others. I am Pein. And you will help me and the rest of the world by dying."

"Nagato…..I meant to come back. But…."

"You had other priorities. You decided to take on another team. While you left us here to rot."

"That's not true! I thought you were dead. I thought all of you were dead! If I had…"

"Enough. I will here no more of you. Now disappear from this world."

A strong punch from Kakazu seemingly out of nowhere lauched Jiraiya back several feet. Even if Sage mode, Kakazu's punches were no laughing matter.

As Jiraiya picked himself off the ground, Kakazu spoke.

"Eyes on the battle. Sanin."

"That's right MotherFucker!"

That foul mouthed statement alerted Jiraiya to the more homicidal immortal's attack. Giving him enough time to dodge said immortal's sythe and give Hidan a powerful kick of his own right into his abdomen.

"WHORE!"

Hidan cried as he the air left his body and before being catapulted through the air again and this time into a building.

"**Jiraiya boy this is getting insane. We can't fight these two and the Rinnegan forever."** Fukasaku urged him. Worry evident in his voice.

"I know. But where can we go? We're right in the middle of enemy territory and there aren't any people who can help us."

" **A reverse summoning boy! They can't follow us to Mt…"** Ma started before an interruption

"I don't think so."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he heard yet another voice come from behind him before a powerful quick sent him flying several feet away back towards a very pissed off Hidan.

"Got Ya Bitch!"

Hidan smiled maniaclly as his prey flew towards him readying his sythe for the kill to come. A few handsigns from Jiraiya cut his glee short however.

**Katon: Gamayu Endan!**

As the flames launched themselves toward Hidan he reflected on what was about to happen.

"I fucking hate this guy."

As the flames met with Hidan's flesh, "GOD DAMN BASTARD!" was echoed across Ame.

"_Immortal or not, At least I can count on idiots to still be idiots." _Jiraiya thought to himself as he leaped back several feet.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Hidan screamed in more annoyance than pain as his body was being burned to a crisp.

"As opposed to doing what?" His partner asked him.

"Fuck Off Kakazu!"

Kakazu chuckled as he sent a stream of water of onto his partner quelling the blaze from Hidan who just glared daggers at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as Hidan started to rant at him again.

"Ok. That's like the hundredth time he should be dead! What the hell is he?!

"Jiraiya boy, we have another problem. Look up."

"Jiraiya turned his head up to see what Fukasaku was talking about before his eyes widened in shock.

"You look surprised Sensei? You know the stories of the Sage. He did after all have Six Paths." A new orange haired Rinnegan wielding man said from atop a building. This one's hair was longer and had different facial features.

"Nagato….Why would you do this?"

"I told you. We are Pein."

Four others just like the two Jiraiya saw made their presence known to Jiraiya. All of them varying in shape and form but all having orange hair and the Rinnegan.

"And now, you will die."

Jiraiya, Pa, and Ma braced themselves as the six Rinnegan users charged toward him along with the Zombie Duo.

* * *

><p><em>"I really hate the rain."<em>

"**Why? Rain is a very relaxing thing to watch and to listen to. It provides life to all creatures throughout the world."**

"_I'm sorry, have I been living with a nature loving fox in my head all this time?"_

"**I'm simply stating facts. When I was not trapped inside your block head mind or your mother's or your grandmother's….."**

_"Hey."_

Kurama's voice took on a nostalgic tone as he remembered the days of his freedom.

"**It was always relaxing to lie down in an open field and just watch and listen as the rain fell from the sky and washed over the earth. Ah the Good old days."**

Arashi hearing this change of tone was about to ask about it but Kurama quickly changed the subject.

"**Kid. We're getting close now. Soon enough we'll see the city."**

He wasn't wrong. A few minutes later, Arashi began to see large metallic towers in the horizon which were swiftly growing larger.

_"Can you sense him?"_

"**Kid ever since we came back, my sensing hasn't been that reliable. If you're worried go into sage mode."**

"I don't have enough time. I need to know where he is now-"

The sight of one of the metallic skyscrapers falling in the distance interrupted his thought.

"**Something tells me that's where he is."**

"_Good old, never subtle Pervy Sage. Just hold on a bit longer." _ Arashi thought to himself as he performed his signature hand sign.

* * *

><p>Teuchi hummed to himself as he unlocked the back door to his restaurant. He loved the early mornings in Konoha. Not just for its beauty or atmosphere, but for one very important thing. Peace and quiet. The early morning contrasted greatly with the chaotic afternoon and evening which left Teuchi barely enough time to think. As he put his keys in his pocket he made his way towards the kitchen and picked up one of the book. Everyone needs a hobby after all.<p>

"Now let's see how our heroes' get out of this one." Teuchi said to himself as he opened the book. Before he could do continue however.

"Hey. Oldman."

"Naruto? You're a little early aren't you?" Teuchi turned around to his favorite blond customer.

"Yeah we kind of had a busy night." Naruto said shortly before a yawn worked its way out of him.

"I can tell." Teuchi said surprised. "They must have really put you to work if you're tired. You're usually too hyped up to yawn."

"Hey, do you think you could fix up some ramen for me and my team?"

After a minute of silence and what Naruto thought was a sigh. Teuchi closed his book and put it back on a shelf before responding.

"Sure no problem. Where are your friends, though?"

Naruto grumbled before sticking his head back outside.

"Come on. You guys what the Hell?!"

"Shut up you idiot! You took off before either of us even agreed!" The voice a tired Uchiha replied to him making Naruto just grumble some more.

"Okay three bowls coming up. Go on and have a seat Naruto." Teuchi said as he vanished into the back.

"Hey uh where's Ayame?"

"Oh she went out for a night on the town last night and didn't get back till late. So I figured I let her sleep in for a bit."

Teuchi replied from kitchen as the sound of pots and pans echoed.

"What about Arashi? He still working here?"

"Nah. He paid off his debt and headed out last night. He's probably back to his missions."

"Oh." Naruto said feeling a bit depressed.

A few seconds passed before his teammates joined him. Though not all of them were conscious.

Sasuke entered the restaurant looking just as tired as his blond teammate and with him a sleeping Sakura who was being carried by said Uchiha piggy back style much to the amusement of Naruto.

"Don't you say a word."

"Bu…"

"Not a word!" Sasuke replied through a very angry low voice as he placed Sakura carefully on the stool next to them being sure not to wake her. After which he took a seat of his own between the two.

"When did that happen?"

"Not two seconds after you took off. She was getting ready when she just fainted. I tried waking her up but she wouldn't so I carried her here."

"Ah, I see. You think this was her first time staying up all night?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Probably." Sasuke replied looking back at her. "She's the normal one after all."

Naruto waved her hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers multiple times in front of her before returning to his seat.

"Yep she's out."

After a few minutes of silence between the pair Sasuke turned back to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto."

"What?"

"I…...I just….."

"What?!"

"I just want….."

"Spit it out asshole what?!"

"You know what forget it." Sasuke replied frustrated at both himself and Naruto.

A few seconds between the two passed before Naruto spoke.

"Your welcome."

A few more seconds passed before Sasuke acknowledged.

"Yeah…."

"Orders are ready you thre…"

"SHHHH" Both Sasuke and Naruto interrupted before Teuchi could finish and pointed toward Sakura.

"Oh…Orders are ready you two." Teuchi said this time in a whisper before giving Sasuke his bowl and Naruto his and Sakura's seeing as she had no need of it.

"Let me know if you guys need anything else." Teuchi said before disappearing once again into the kitchen.

The two still awake members of Team 7 began eating their meals immediately. Or rather Sasuke ate his like normal person while Naruto devoured his like a wild beast after a fresh kill.

"Hey Naruto."

"Wha?" He asked his mouth half full.

"Why do you come here?"

"Because the ramen here is awesome." He replied swallowing "Are you saying it's not?"

"Yeah. Are you?" Teuchi repeated from behind the counter whilst making a very distinguished sharpening noise.

"Not at all. In fact it's probably the best ramen I've ever had here." Sasuke said loud enough for Teuchi to hear him.

"Then what do you mean?"

"What I mean is why do you eat here all the time? There are plenty of other restaurants in Konoha."

"It's…uh….."

Sasuke immediately noticed Naruto's change in voice tone.

"I've tried to…to go to other places I mean…but….I was never allowed in."

"Why not? Considering the way you eat it sounds like a bad business move."

"It's…..complicated."

Sasuke was going to continue to ask but Naruto changed the subject.

"I still can't believe you carried Sakura. You lucky bastard."

"You can carry her next time if you want."

"She'd wake up the moment I touched her." Naruto said while rubbing his head. "I don't want to die just yet."

"Yeah? Well don't get used to me doing it."

"What is your deal? You have every girl our age hooked on you and you don't give them any thought?"

"Nope."

"But that doesn't make sense….Unless you're…"

"No."

"There's no shame in it."

"I'm not gay. Sorry to disappoint you Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey. At least I try to get girls to go out with me! Why can't you do that?!"

"Because I'm not interested in a relationship right now!" Sasuke shouted in a low voice as to not awake their sleeping compatriot.

"As long as he's out there…..I can't get tied down to anything. Not until he's dead. Do you understand?"

"I get it." Naruto replied after a moment of silence before taking one last gulp of his two bowls of ramen.

"Thank you."

"I'm still going to help you with that though. You know that right?"

"…It looks like I don't have a choice seeing as how stubborn you are." Sasuke said with a sigh. "Though for your sake I hope you get stronger before you meet him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means right now you're not even in my league let alone his."

"Hey! I could beat you with both arms tied behind my back!"

"Really how? You going to sneak up on me in the brightly colored neon suit that everyone within a two mile radius could spot."

"They're comfortable!" Naruto said defending his clothes before looked down at his clothes before looking back at Sasuke.

"Maybe I'll just style my hair to look like a duck's ass! And assault you with my army of fangirls!"

"It's the only way I can style my hair, Jackass!" Sasuke defended himself while putting a hand on his hair in a vain attempt to try and hide it.

A yawn from their now awake teammate cut short the argument and both turned to face her."

"Ugh….Where am I?"

"Ichiraku's."

"Ichiraku's?...Oh shit! I'm so sorry guys."

"It's no problem. If you're tired you're tired." Naruto reassured her.

"But how did I even get here?" Sakura asked I she rubbed her eyes. "I thought I fell asleep back at the Uchiha compound."

"Well…." Naruto started before he was interrupted.

"You didn't you walked over here with us before falling asleep." Sasuke interjected whilst giving Naruto a glare that would make anyone else fear for their life.

"Oh… I could have sworn….. I must be more tired than I thought. How are you two still awake?"

"Practice." Naruto replied with a smile. "I had to spend a bunch of nights practicing to pass the academy exam."

"And what about you Sasuke?"

"He's a show off so…" Naruto replied for him

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke retorted

"Oh jeez." Sakura sighed as she put her head back on the counter. "Is this what I have to look forward to?"

"Pretty much, especially now that we're stuck with Naruto as a teammate." Sasuke replied.

"Bastard."

"Here ya go little lady. This will perk you right up."

Sakura looked to find a bowl of ramen prepared for her.

"Thanks but….."

"Consider this on the house. Naruto already ate yours anyway."

"Hehehe. Sorry Sakura." Naruto replied nervously.

Sakura reluctantly picked her head up off the counter and began eating her own meal. After a few minutes she seemed to get some strength and energy back.

"Thanks Mr. Teuchi."

"It's what I do." Teuchi replied with a grin.

"Well now. This is a shock. I figured to guys would have slept in." A voice said entering the restaurant.

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yo." Kakashi said waving his hand at his students.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know. Just getting lost on the path of life."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not true?" Naruto asked to himself.

"Anyway. Since all three of you are up. We might as well head on over to the Hokage building for our first mission.

"YES! Mission time!" Naruto yelled with excitement as he ran out of the restaurant. "SEE YA LATER OLD MAN!" he called back to Teuchi.

"I swear he just sucks the energy out of people and uses it for himself." Sakura said to Sasuke as she got up to follow.

"You're probably right." Sasuke agreed following her out.

Kakashi just sighed as he put some ryo on the counter. "I'm going to take a guess and say they didn't pay. Sorry for the trouble."

"Naw. They're good kids." Teuchi said as he pocketed the ryo. "Though it is kind of funny."

"Hm?"

"I remember when your team came by my place. This actually reminded me a lot of them."

"Yeah..." Kakashi said remembering his old team.

"He looks a lot like him you know." Teuchi told him also remembering a blond ninja who ate here long ago.

"Yeah. It's almost scary actually. Combine that will Kushina's temper, and he could be a force to be reckoned with. If he can just fix that loud voice."

"C"MON SENSEI!"

"Case in point." Kakashi said with a sigh. "See ya later Teuchi."

"See ya Kakashi." Teuchi replied as Kakashi took his leave to catch up with his team."

"_Strange."_ He thought to himself. _Hearing Naruto today…. He must really taken Arashi's advice to heart."_

* * *

><p>Jirayia had very mixed feelings right now. On one hand he had been going against these guys for the past twelve hours and was somehow still alive so he considered himself the luckiest person alive. On the other hand, he was still facing off against two immortal S class criminals and one of his former students. Who wielded the Rinnegan and wouldn't think a second thought about wiping him off the face of the earth so he also considered himself the unluckiest person alive.<p>

"How the fuck is he still alive?" Hidan asked as he stared down from a remaining skyscraper and seeing Jiraiya still standing.

"Because we haven't killed him yet."

"I fucking know that Kakazu!"

"Then don't ask stupid questions." His partner ordered him

"Go fuck yourself." Hidan replied simply before looking back over his prey.

"You think it has something to do with the frogs on his shoulders?"

"What did I just say?" Kakazu asked getting really annoyed with his partner.

"Enough you two." Konan said appearing to the both of them causing Kakazu to grumble and Hidan to flip her off.

"Konan was everyone in that building shielded?"

"Yes. I managed to save all of them." Konan replied pointing to a group of civilians down of the ground away from the battlefield.

"_Well…It's nice to know she still cares." _Jiraiya thought to himself as he looked up to Konan

"Good. Now, escort Hidan and Kakazu back. I will finish Jiraiya." The Deva Path said has he continued to stare down at his former sensei.

"Understood."

"Fuck No! Jashin needs this guy dead!"

"I would prefer to add another strong heart to my collection as well." Kakazu said agreeing with his partner for once.

"I said leave." The Deva Path ordered again. This time turning around and giving them a glare that even caused S rank criminals to back off.

"Fine. He's all yours. I still want to cash in the body though."

"Fucking Bastard." Hidan huffed to himself.

"Now where were we?" The Deva Path asked as all the other paths surrounded Jiraiya.

"Fukasaku. Take Ma back to Mt. Myoboku as soon as he attacks."

**"Jiraiya….**"

"Now!"

"**No! We're not going to…"**

"Time to die sensei." The Deva Pein ordered as the other paths charged Jiraiya.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

All the paths stopped their assault at the sound of the voice.

Pein, Jiraiya, Ma, Pa, and the leaving Konan, Hidan, and Kakazu, all looked over to where the scream came from. The scream in particular originated from the side of a skyscraper with a very pissed off golden aura teenager standing on it.

"The fuck is that?" Hidan asked as he stared at the figure.

"Nagato! If you so much as lay a hand on Ero Senin, I will kill you!" The golden figure yelled at Pein while staring at him.

"Well. This is interesting." Pein stated turning his attention to the stranger. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Na...Arashi!" Arashi replied once again echoing.

"The Hell's a NaArashi?" Hidan asked aloud.

"I swear. Once this is over, I'm finding a way to kill you!" Kakazu replied.

"We may be needed after all. Konan stated as the three made their way back to Pein's side.

"Well. Mr. Arashi, you've come a long way to die at the hands of a god." Pein stated lifting his hand toward the stranger.

"Sorry but I don't plan on dying today. And neither does Ero Senin, Am I right?" Arashi called down to his unknowing teacher.

**"Jiraiya who is this?'** Fukasaku asked

"I don't have a clue." He replied honestly and exhausted.

"I've heard enough." Pein stated.

"**Bansho Tensei!" **

Arashi was immediately pulled from the building by an invisible force toward Pein who quickly created a chakra rod and impaled him with it….only for him to puff into smoke.

"Shadow clone?" Kakazu stated.

"Yep." Another Arashi yelled from across the landscape.

"And guess what?" Another asked making itself known.

"There's plenty more!" Yet another Arashi said before a couple thousand mad themselves visible to the Akatsuki members.

"So many….." Jiraiya said amazed by the number Arashis that surrounded him.

"Now…..HOW'S ABOUT YOU TRY THAT AGAIN?!" All the clones yelled together before charging toward the Akatsuki members.

"Konan."

"I'm on it." The Origami Angel replied as she flew off toward the incoming horde.

"Hidan, Kakazu, finish Jiraiya." Pein commanded as his other paths returned to him and turned to face the clones.

"What the fuck you going to do?"

"Kill the original." Pein stated as he raise his and and the other paths charged.

"You heard him." Kakazu told his partner who just smiled maniacally and launched himself toward Jiraiya.

"Which just leaves these guys." Jiraiya stated as he saw Hidan and Kakazu charge toward him.

"Ma. Pa. That reverse summoning thing sounds really good right about now." Jiraiya told them.

**"Good idea."**

Both of the toads detached themselves from Jiraiya and disappeared almost immediately reverting Jiraiya back to his regular form.

"Time to die Mother Fucker!" Hidan screamed as he jumped in the air and came down on Jiraiya sythe in hand ready to end the Sanin.

"Still not unnerved." Jiraiya responded smiling as he sidestepped Hidan's sythe which just impacted on the ground.

However what neither noticed was that the ground beneath where Jiraiya used to be began to crack open. Not a second after Hidan's sythe impacted on the ground. A certain teenager rose up from the ground with a Rasengan in hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Arashi shouted in a rage as he plunged the Rasengan deep into Hidan's chest but not before amplifying its power tenfold.

**"ODAMA RASENGAN!"**

The resulting explosion encompassed a huge section of the battlefield. Kakazu managed to get out of the way just in time however and retreated to find a better vantage point. Once the smoke cleared however, he noticed his target was gone.

"Great." He sighed to himself. "He was going to be a lot of money." His somber mood however turned one hundred and eighty degrees when he realized that Hidan was laying there at the center of the explosion motionless.

"Please…Please….Please." Kakazu kept repeating over in his mind hoping after all this time, Hidan's madness had got the better of him. Finally he would be free of his annoyance forever….he knew he wasn't that lucky.

"That….Golden…..Fucker." Hidan managed to say.

"God Damn it."

**A FEW KILOMETERS OUTSIDE OF AME.**

"Here ya go." Arashi said as he dropped a very confused and very tired Jiraiya on a small island in a nearby lake.

"I'm guessing Ma and Pa are getting ready to reverse summon you back to Mt. Myoboku...Which now that I think about it, I really wish they had done that before." Arashi said as he looked over Jiraiya.

"What?"

"Look no time to explain. Just after you're healed go back to Konoha and talk to the Old Man. He'll explain."

"Wait. Hold on a sec. Why aren't you coming with me?"

"I'm just a clone Ero Senin. The real me is back in Ame."

"But…But you…. The Golden Aura….." Jiraiya managed to say but was to confused to finish

"Look, just go talk to Old Man Third. He'll explain it better than I can." Arashi said in a comforting tone before looking down at himself.

"Though maybe not this part." He said with a chuckle. Before turning around to face Ame.

Jiraiya wanted to continue but he was growing less and less conscious by the second so he accepted it.

"All right…..Thank you….Whoever you are."

Arashi was silent for a moment before turning and giving Jiraiya a quick hug.

"I missed you Ero Senin. Please just rest up ok?" Arashi asked in what sounded like a pleading tone before dashing back off towards Ame in a golden blur.

"What the Hell?" Was Jiraiya's only thought as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What the Hell are you doing Arashi? He's gone let's get the hell out of here!"<strong> Kurama yelled.

"_Not yet." Arashi told his friend as he stood atop an Ame building watching his clones get decimated._

"**Nagato will keep for later now's….Arashi?"**

"_I need to know if He's here! If he is…"_

**"Arashi….." **Kurama was once again flooded with images. This time of a masked man.

_"Hey Konan." Arashi said as the paper angel appeared in front of him._

"Judging how you are alone, I'm going to take a guess and say you are the original." She said emotionless as ever.

"Look I want to talk to you and Nagato but…."

"How do you even know us?" Konan asked with a hint of curiosity

"Ugh…. Look, it's complicated but….."

"Complicated or not. You have attacked my home. And I will not let you get away." Konan said preparing for attack.

Arashi sighed before continuing"Konan. Before you attack me let me ask you one thing."

Konan seemed to allow this so Arashi continued.

"Where is Madara?"

* * *

><p><strong>And with that I'll call it a chapter. Not much to say but it was fun to write. Anyway if you could leave a review, if would really help. Thanks and See ya later. <strong>

**Also not sure if I specified or not but Naruto is in Biju mode right now and not Kyuubi mode.**

**Bansho Tensei: Almighty Pull.**

**Katon Gamayu Endan: Fire style: toad Flame Bomb**

**Jiongu: Earth Grudge Fear aka the jutsu that lets Kakazu use the threads.**

**Odama Rasengan: Massive Rasengan/Giant Big Ball Rasengan**


	10. Chapter 10: My name is Arashi Uzumaki

**Hey guys. Before we get started, I wanted to apologize for not getting this out sooner. Life hasn't given me a break in a while and when it has it was over in the blink of an eye. Thanks for waiting and here ya go. Hope you enjoy**.

* * *

><p>As the rain continued to rain down on the pair, Konan took this time to assess the situation. Standing before her was someone who had invaded her home with an army of just himself, managed to incapacitate an S rank criminal with one attack, seemed to be able to go in and out of a golden aura almost at will, deduced that Pein was Nagato, seemed to know Jiraiya personally, and now revealed that he knew about someone who had kept his identity hidden from the world for decades. She knew she had to tread carefully now.<p>

"What did you say?"

"Madara...Where. Is. He?..." Arashi asked again stopping to put emphasis on each word.

" Madara Uchiha died a long time ago. I don't understand what you mean."

Arashi let out a little chuckle at this. One that put Konan on edge.

" Konan...You're putting me in an awkward position here..." As he finished the sentence, bits and pieces of the skyscraper began to lift into the air and the ground began to crack as an immeasurable amount of chakra leaked out of the smiling red head.

" I don't want to fight you. Really. But if you don't tell me where he is right now... I'm going to beat it out of you."

Arashi's smile faded, replaced with a look that promised pain if she didn't answer his question.

Konan's response came in the form of origami spear.

" I will not be threatened by- Gwha!"

A powerful punch into her stomach silenced her save for the breath leaving her stomach.

" I warned you."

Arashi reactivated his golden aura and then proceeded to let loose some frustration that had been built up within him.

* * *

><p>Hidan was not a happy man. His Sanin prey had been right in front of him for the longest time and he wasn't able to kill him. When he was finally cornered,he was told to retreat. When the NaArashi bastard showed up, he was told he could finally sacrifice Jiraiya's soul but that was scrapped when he got blasted with something called Rasengan which resulted in more fucking injuries. And when he finally brushed off the pain, Jiraiya was gone. Leaving Hidan to contemplate what tortures the one who interfered would suffer.<p>

"When I get my hands on that NaArashi bastard..."

"You'll what... Shout profanities maniacally while he proceeds to hit you with another Rasengan? Because I'm pretty sure you can check that of your list of stupid things you've done."

" Fuck off Kakazu!"

" Shut Up!" Kakazu shouted in a rare show of anger. "I've had enough of your idiotics to last three lifetimes! You make mistake after mistake, you still somehow live through them, and then you act like nothing happened!"

This outburst only fueled Hidan's own rage. "In case you forgot Bitch, I'm Fucking immortal! And unlike a certain masked bastard, I don't have to rob the dead of their hearts to stay that way, again like a certain fucking money whore !

Kakazu growled as he moved into a fighting position. Hidan did the same and pointed his scythe to his partner.

" I'm going to enjoy this."

"Likewise Fucker." Hidan replied

Before either could attack however, a shout of pain from Konan echoed all the way down to where the two were.

Both looked up at a skyscraper to confirm the origin, and with a simple look and a nod to each other, they knew what to do.

_"The golden bastard first!"_

* * *

><p>If Arashi's was planning to let up he made no sign of showing it. Every punch, every kick, was so quick that it almost impossible to counterattack. Normally that wouldn't matter because of Konan's ability to fade into paper and appear farther away but this person seem to know about It and just kept on her. Never giving a chance to attempt it.<p>

With one strong punch to the jaw, Konan was sent soaring though the air.

"Just tell me where he is!" Arashi yelled toward Konan's direction

"Now's my chance!"

However, once again, Arashi appeared beside to her grabbing her hand this time.

"Going somewhere?"

Not letting her answer, Arashi began to channel chakra into his hand until a small spinning orb appeared.

"I warned you." He shouted in frustration as he thrust his hand down towards her stomach.

The attack never made contact however and the Rasengan smashed into the ground creating a sizable hole and sending ruble out in all directions.

"What?"

"Miss me Fucker?!"

Arashi recognized the voice just in time to sidestep a crimson scythe. But not a powerful kick to the head that catapulted him across the roof.

Konan didn't recognize who saved her until the smoke cleared and saw a familiar mask.

"Kakazu?"

"I'm getting paid extra for this ." He replied setting her down. "Understand?"

"Konan! What the fuck was that?!" Hidan asked appearing beside them.

"He surprised me. Nothing more." Konan said indignant returning to her feet.

"Sur-fucking-prised you?! It's a Jashin miracle. The Blue Bitch can be surprised!"

"Kakazu, would Hidan survive if he was cut into so many pieces that Hyuga couldn't find them all?

"I'm not sure. I'm willing to give it a try though."

"Both of you, fuck off!"

Arashi took notice of the three arguing before him and recognized the sycthe man he had previously had previously take a Rasengan to.

"_What the hell?! I thought I took care of the scythe guy!"_

"**Don't you remember?! Your friend Shikamaru mentioned he was immortal."**

"_Oh yeah….. Damn it!"_

While Kurama began to insult him for forgetting that fact, Arashi began to notice something about the three standing before him. Something that immediately put him on edge even more so than he already was. Konan and Kakazu were way too familiar with eachother. It seemed like they knew eachother for a while but he knew that couldn't have been the case.

"_Hey Kurama, when exactly was the Akatsuki founded again?"_

"**What makes you think I know?"**

"_But didin't Ero Senin say anything about it back in our time?"_

"**I** **wasn't a friend of yours back then remember? I only started tolerating you during the war….. Hell, even now it' still a challenge."**

"_Thanks buddy."_

"If we're done insulting each other, I do believe we have some business to take care of." Konan stated turning her attention back to her assailant.

"Ah yes. The Golden Fucker, NaArashi….."

"Actually it's just Arashi."

"Then why the fuck did you add Na at the beginning of it?!" Hidan retored back to his enemy.

"It just slipped out!" Arashi yelled back as he created more clones."

"No more of that."

Kakazu unleashed a wave of fire towards his direction incinerating any clones that had materialized but leaving no scorched Arashi.

"He's fast."

"Damn right." Arashi's voice said through the smoke.

Kakazu turned around in time to block a powerful kick from his golden assailant.

"Not fast enough. It would seem."

"Shut the fuck up Kakazu! He's mine!"

Hidan swiped at an immobile Arashi only for him to burst in to smoke. The reaction from Hidan was almost instantaneous.

"Fucking clones!"

The scream reached the real Arashi from his new standing point on the ground.

"_Well looks like scythe guy finished me off."_

**"I'll never understand why they needed him for this organization."**

_"Yeah me neither. The guy seems like an idiot."_

**"Speaking of idiots…..What. The. Hell ?"**

"_What?"_

**"We agreed a simple retrieval mission. In and out. Rescue your sensei and leave. What part of that plan had ask about Madara in it?!"**

"_Look. If we're here we might as well deal with him now save us some trouble later."_

"**Arashi this is a bad idea. We already discussed this."**

_"Remember this isn't the actual Madara we have to deal with it's just Obito. We can fight him easily."_

**"Oh yes. Quite right. What was I thinking?"**

_"See? You should trust me more often._"

**"Answer me this, and I will."**

_"Ok shoot._"

**"Exactly how do you intend on killing Obito when he can enter a dimension that is only accessible by the Sharingan?"**

"…."

**"I'm waiting.**"

"….."

**"Come on let's hear it. You said to trust you more after all. What's your plan for fighting someone we can't hit?**"

"….SON OF A BITCH!" Arashi screamed aloud.

**"It thought so."**

The yell was so loud it got the notice of Hidan who looked out towards Ame and saw the golden teen standing in the street.

"How the fuck did he get down there?"

"Again with the stupid questions….."

"Shut up bastard!"

While those two began to dissolve into another argument, Konan looked over towards Arashi's direction and saw a familiar figure racing towards him.

"It doesn't really matter how he did anything now."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Hidan asked turning away from his partner.

"He's about to meet Pein."

"Oh….He's fucked."

"It appears so. Still, we've underestimated him. Spread out and cover all the escape routes."

"No problem blue bitch." Hidan replied leaping off the building.

"We're still gonna look into that whole cutting to pieces idea right?" Kakazu asked turning back to her.

"Absolutely."

Kakazu nodded before following his partner.

Konan followed suit but instead of after Hidan, it was towards her oldest comrade.

* * *

><p><em>"DAMN IT! How could I forget that?!"<em>

**"You done yet?!"**

_"Why?! Got anymore news you gonna holdback for a bad time?" _

**"Well Pein is coming pretty close to you."**

"Shit!"

Arashi tried to turn around but was immobilized almost immediately. He stood there unmoving for a split second before being lifted off the ground and sent hurling towards the very skyscraper he had moved away from.

"Oh this is gonna hurt." He said to himself as he drew closer and closer to the outer wall.

Arashi crashed into the building at a speed that would make the Raikage jealous carving a path of destruction through the interior before erupting through the other side and plowing into the metal ground below.

Now naturally that would attack would have killed any normal ninja. But Arashi was anything but normal. So instead of screaming in pain of any injuries he was racking his brain to try and remember Pein's weakness while laying in ground.

_"Ok…..if I'm remembering this right, he has a ten second recharge time for the Rinnegan."_

**"Five seconds."**

_"I hate you."_

Arashi proceeded to shout every obscenity he knew as he was picked up again and launched into the sky. At first Arashi figured he'd be thrown through another building or into the one of the many large lakes around Ame but to his surprise and dismay he just kept ascending higher and higher into the sky.

"The hell is he trying to do?! Send me into space?!"

**"That might be his exact idea. It's what I would do."**

"NOT HELPING."

**"Relax. Madara couldn't do it so I don't think Nagato can."**

"THEN WHY AM I STILL GOING UP!" Arashi yelled aloud to nobody but the falling rain drops as he flew by them."

After a few more seconds of flying, he began to feel himself slow down before coming to a complete stop. As the rain continued to pour down on him while floating maybe thousands of feet in the air he tried to calm himself down and catch his breath.

"Ok…. He hasn't hurled me back down yet so what's he up to?"

* * *

><p>"Pein?" Konan asked her leader who was staring up with his hand stretched out.<p>

"I'm deciding whether he should live or die." The orange haired Rinnegan wielder replied.

"He knows too much. Who we are, about Madara, he even knew that Jiraiya was here. he needs to die."

"True. But that aura of his…I haven't felt anything like it before." Pein replied the smallest bit astonished. 'Did he say anything when you were fighting him?"

"He just kept asking where Madara was. Seemed to have a grudge agaisnt him."

"Interesting... Anything else?"

"Well, I did notice he was wearing a Konoha headband. He could have been part of a team with Jiraiya sensei...

"Perhaps..."

"So what do you think?"

"Let's ask him...

Pein then shouted a familiar phrase.

**"Banshou Tenshi!"**

* * *

><p><em>"How long can he even hold me up here?!"<em> Arashi screamed in his head. Not a second later he began to fall like he was tied to an achor.

**"Nice work you jinxed it."**

_"I really hate you."_

Arashi held his breath as he descended back to the ground and prepared himself for the pain of crashing into the ground. But neither the pain nor the sound of hitting the ground came. He opened his eyes to see that he was floating maybe an inch off it and facing someone he had very mixed feelings about meeting.

"Woah...Man, I'll admit, that Rinnegan really is useful."

"Indeed it is." Pein replied to Arashi. "You don't seemed to be surprised by its abilities."

"Yeah. I guess you could say it's kind of been spoiled for me.."

Konan noticed Arashi wasn't acting scared or tough or really like anybody would being suspened in the air. Then she noticed what really put her on edge.

_"He's smiling...Why?"_

"Spoiled? You see the Rinnegan often?" Pein asked with a hint of curiosity.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Arashi said with a small laugh.

**"Arashi..."**

_"I'm not gonna tell him. Relax. Doesn't seem like the best time."_

**"So what the hell are you goinng to do?!"**

"_I'm just gonna mess with thier heads."_ He told his friend inwardly smiling.

"Moving along, tell me why do you think you are still alive?" Pein asked.

"I know about Madara?" Arashi said in a joking tone.

"Correct. Without that we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Who are you? The only ones who knew about that are Pein and I." Konan asked making her presence known.

"What? You mean he never mentioned me?"

If by the slightest chance Konan and Pein weren't confused about the young man before them they were now.

"Mention you?" Konan repeated.

"Well yeah, I mean I knew the guy for a while."

Konan and Pein looked to each other and back to their captive.

"Explain."

"Well I guess it all started in the Land of Snow. I had just saved a princess there and was planning on taking a vaction to the Moon Kingdom. Then I met this really old bastard who called himself Madara the Maniacal...

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are they doing?"<p>

"For the first time today, that wasn't a stupid question."

"Fu..." Hidan started to say before catching that it wasn't as big of an insult. Seeing as how the masked bastard had toned it down. He figured he could find the the tiniest bit of humanity left in him as well.

"Eh. Kiss my ass Kakazu."

"Anyway...It looks like Pein and Konan are interrogating him.

"What the fuck for? He's just some golden asshole."

"A golden asshole who knew about us and still charged in headfirst to save Jiraiya."

"Ok, so he's a stupid asshole."

"Perhaps...Or perhaps we're still underestimating him."

"What makes you say that? Leader's got him right in front of him."

"True but he's still smiling like an idiot."

"Yeah? Well how the fuck can you even see it anyway? You steal eyes as well as hearts?"

"Good eyesight comes with not being a complete disgrace to society. You wouldn't know about it."

"Fuck of Kakazu!"

* * *

><p>"After that, He and I went into to Tanzaku town to celebrate where he spent all my money on atwo headed bear he bought from a local zoo..."<p>

Konan stood where she was completely entranced by the insanity before her. This man. No, this BOY was floating right in front of them and spinning this nonsensical story about him and Madara being drinking buddies and wasn't batting an eye.

"So after we finished the Saki he went his way and I went mine. A few days ago I heard he was in Ame so I stopped by to say hello when I met Konan."

He looked over to her with a smile. "Sorry about losing my temper on the roof. He still owes me some money."

Konan just stood there wide eyed with the only sound coming from near her being the impact of the rain.

Arashi turned his eyes back to Pein. "So we cool?"

Pein stood still for a second or two before releasing Arashi back to the ground.

"Now see that wasn't so Ha-!"

Arashi couldn't finish his sentence before he felt his breath leave him and began gasping for air.

"That was the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." Pein said to Arashi with light malice as he pushed the chakra rod further into his stomach.

Arashi responded by releasing a large amount of blood from his mouth.

"But... It's the truth...How could you not believe the the two headed bear?" Arashi said through spasms of pain.

_"He still has the same idiot smile... Does he want to die?"_ Konan thought.

"Enough of this."

Pein stepped back leaving the rod in Arashi until he stood beside Konan.

"Kill him."

Arashi assumed the attack would come from Konan but he had forgotten about another threat. Or rather five of them.

A powerful hand came out of the ground under Arashi's and launched itself into Arashi's stomach breaking the rod apart and launching him into the air. Arashi turned in time to catch a fist from one of Pein's other bodies.

_"Shit! Forgot about these guys!"_

**"What? You mean to say you weren't prepared?"**

_"Shut up Kurama!_"

Arashi and the long haired path began to fall back to earth when one who had launched Arashi into the air came into to full view.

_"Asura... Gotta Stay away from that one."_

**"What the bald head, Blank expression, dead eyes, and super strength wasn't a dead give away?"**

_"You know ever since we got here, you've been an asshole_."

_"I'm the asshole?! You're going to get us killed!"_

That inward conversation had stalled Arashi long enough for the Asura path to appear before and throw another punch in his direction. Arashi however still had the long haired path which he remembered as the Human path and chucked him back towards Asura. Asura quickly changed it's position to catch Human and both fell back to the ground with Arashi landing a few feet away. Both were on him again but not before Arashi made his signature hand sign.

**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"**

A couple hundred clones appeared in the area in a blast of smoke and began to charge the Paths. Arashi himself stayed behind and charged up an attack of his own with a few clones.

"Might as well get them reacquainted with this move."

The clones continued to channel their chakra into Arashi's hand before the regular spiral orb began to shape shift into another familiar sight. Power of this technique could be sensed all where Kakazu and Hidan were.

* * *

><p>"Shit...What's that bastard doing? Blowing himself up?" Hidan said excited at the prospect of a bloody ending.<p>

"I doubt it. He's probably pulling out his trump card."

"Pretty fucking powerful trump card." Hidan said continuing to sense the energy.

"Yes. Yes it is." Kakazu said with a nod. "_If whatever he's doing isn't his trump card however...Glad leader's facing of against him and not me."_

* * *

><p>Pein's eyes widened at the amount of chakra this Arashi was giving off from behind his clone army. He couldn't see it exactly but he knew it was powerful. He looked over to Konan who had the exact same expression of fear she had when he had shown her his strength on the skyscraper.<p>

"Who is he?"

"In case you didn't hear me the first time, let me spell it out for ya!" Arashi yelled out toward Pein and Konan.

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki! And as of this moment, MY MISSION IS GOING TO BE TO WIPE THE AKATSUKI FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Arashi screamed with all the power his lungs could muster and launched his attack from his hands. As it carved through his clone army heading straight for the paths, he screamed out its name.

"**Rasen Shuriken!"**

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Again I'm really sorry about the wait. Hopefully the next won't take that long. So what did yiuu guys think? Too long? Too short? Leave me a review and let me know. See ya later.<strong>


End file.
